


Merry Christmas Harry

by demonkatgurl17



Series: Harry Potter and the Series of Degrading Events [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Butt Plugs, Cock Slut Harry, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Don't Like Don't Read, F/F, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Gangbang, Gratuitous Smut, Hogwarts Sixth Year, I know there are a lot of tags but please read them, Implied Mpreg, Impregnation, M/M, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Power Imbalance, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex, Unsafe Sex, semi-au for smutty reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25497553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonkatgurl17/pseuds/demonkatgurl17
Summary: Slut Harry spends Christmas at the Burrow. Harry indulges in a little Christmas cheer (and so does most everyone else).
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Arthur Weasley/Ginny Weasley, Bill Weasley/Ginny Weasley, Bill Weasley/Ginny Weasley/Ron Weasley, Bill Weasley/Ron Weasley, Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Ginny Weasley/Ron Weasley, Harry Potter/Arthur Weasley, Harry Potter/Bill Weasley, Harry Potter/Bill Weasley/Charlie Weasley, Harry Potter/Charlie Weasley, Harry Potter/Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Harry Potter/Fred Weasley/George Weasley/Ron Weasley, Harry Potter/Percy Weasley, Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood
Series: Harry Potter and the Series of Degrading Events [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1205440
Comments: 40
Kudos: 359





	1. Tension rises between Harry and Ginny

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gratuitous monster of a fic that I decided to make chapters of because nearly 60 pages of filth is a lot for anybody to imbibe, including me. I apologize, I've been working on this one prolly since before April and even posted other things before this simply bc I kept coming up with pairing ideas for this timeframe and I was like, yeah sure, I'll tweak and add that, and then another plot bunny would show up on my lawn....and 11 plot bunnies later, I just felt like an irresponsible pet owner so I started making time to actually give their shitty selves away. 
> 
> And also, sorry, but you have to be in a certain *ahem* frame of mind to write porn and this bitch has bills to pay. Wish I could laze all day and only write, but no sugar daddies have stepped forward to take one for the team, so here we are.

Harry felt himself sweating bullets, barely concentrating on what Mrs. Weasley was saying. She had been working on dinner and, desperate to repel any wandering hands, Harry had asked her to explain how she cooked using magic.

It had been a marvelous plan... until Arthur had ambled in and, casual as you please, stood behind Harry, resting his large hands on Harry's shoulders. "Showing Harry the ropes, dear?" Arthur smiled, rubbing Harry's shoulders, a quintessential paternal influence.

Except for the erection digging into Harry’s lower back.

This was torture, Harry decided. Not even the Cruciatus Curse was this bad.

Ever since Harry had arrived at The Burrow with Ron for the Christmas hols (Hermione spending hers with Luna), he had done his level best to avoid the twins and Arthur, taking drastic steps to ward off any of their advances.

It hadn’t worked at all.

"Well, at least _someone_ in this house is interested in helping with a meal!" Mrs. Weasley put her hands on her hips. There was a glint in her eye that belied her teasing tone. Cooking for so many mouths over the years with little to no help was clearly a sore spot for her.

"Oh, I think we all know not to get in the way of a professional."

"Hmph!"

Ginny happened to walk by the kitchen. Since arriving at the Burrow, she just _happened_ to walk in or past rooms that Harry was in quite frequently. After a lightning quick double-take, she stopped, leaning against the door frame. "What's going on?" She sounded mildly curious, a pleasant smile on her face, but her eyes gave her away. They were hard, suspicious. She didn't miss the lack of space between Harry and her father, not the way Mrs. Weasley had.

She knew better than that.

Harry swallowed nervously.

The threat Ginny had made months ago, that she would tell her mother of Harry's.... _exploits_...with Arthur and the twins, loomed far more real than it had felt at Hogwarts. It was one thing to warn Harry off playing with classmates he wasn't really interested in and quite another thing to make him stay away from the very willing lovers he had entertained just before school started — _especially_ when Harry was housed with them for the next week or two.

Harry had missed his time at the Burrow very much. Memories of those precious days before school started had gotten him through many lonely night, touching himself as he remembered his gentle (and not so gentle) handling by Arthur and the twins, how it had felt to lose himself in the touch of people who _actually_ cared about him. It had been a novel experience, and drastically different from what he had learned to want (and expect) from a sexual encounter. It had been freeing.

And if Harry was honest with himself, it had also been terrifying. There was a danger in throwing himself to the mercy of faceless strangers, yes, but they could only hurt his body, not his soul.

Harry had learned a long time ago that letting people in was a risk that didn't often favor him. Funny, he'd been forgetting that ever since his Hogwarts letter arrived, as though a magic wand had literally been waved and his normal reticence had been lifted like a veil. He had learned that letting people close could be good, could make him _feel_ good. Being with Arthur and the twins that week before school was an example of that.

But Ginny's ultimatum was like a slap to the face, a reminder that Harry couldn't have what he wanted, not if he wanted to risk losing his place in the only family that made him feel wanted and loved. So no matter how much Harry might want to be sandwiched between the twins or to fall to his knees and suck Arthur's cock...

It wasn't worth the risk. 

"Harry wanted to learn about cooking in the magical world," Arthur clapped Harry's shoulders, giving him a good-natured shake that conveniently made Harry brush against Arthur's cock (which was _still_ hard despite his wife and daughter's presence). "Good man. Always good to broaden your horizons."

"You're certainly welcome to 'broaden' your _own_ horizons and help with Christmas dinner tomorrow, Arthur," Mrs. Weasley said archly.

"Well would you look at the time," Arthur mimed looking at a non-existent wrist watch. " _Must_ be going." And with that, he scuttled from the kitchen, looking only moderately chastened by his wife's suggestion.

Ginny stayed only a little bit longer before slinking off, a satisfied gleam in her eye.

She had accomplished what she had set out to do.


	2. Ginny Gets Bored

Fresh out of the shower, Ron entered his room, a towel wrapped around his hips, wearing nothing else. He got no more than a few paces into the room when he looked up and saw—

"G—Gin?" Ron wheezed in shock, jumping back, inadvertently closing the door as he pressed back against it.

Lying on his bed was his little sister.

His _naked_ little sister.

Her head was thrown back. She moaned softly as she toyed with a nipple. Three fingers were leisurely sliding in and out of her pussy.

The slick, enticing sounds made Ron's balls ache.

Ron clutched at his towel, wrapping an arm across his bare chest to cover his nipples. "What are you _doing?!_ " He felt very exposed and not in a good way, no matter what his prick thought about the situation.

The traitorous appendage twitched with interest.

"What does it _look_ like I'm doing? I'm bored and I wanna have some fun." She groaned, twisting her fingers. "It'll be just like fucking Lavender. I know you hardly go a whole day without slipping your dick inside her. You must be _aching_ for it."

He was, though right now Lavender wasn't the reason his balls ached.

"Y—You're my _sister_ , Gin, I can't— _we_ can't—"

His prick rather disagreed. It began to tent his towel. Ron hoped that Ginny wouldn't notice.

With an exaggerated sigh, Ginny withdrew all her fingers and slid off the bed, stalking towards him with intent.

If Ron had had any sense, he'd have bolted. If Ron was thinking with his head at all, he'd have done more than stand there, gaping like an idiot as he got an eyeful of his sister. He drank in the sight of her creamy skin, her breasts bouncing a little with every step, the tidy thatch of red hair between her legs. His gorgeous little sister came closer and closer...

Ron's cock was now fully erect and the towel did nothing to hide it.

He was doomed.

Ginny palmed his cock through the towel, kneading at it. It throbbed in her hand, the traitorous wretch. "Come on, Ron," she coaxed, pumping him through the towel. "Play with me… It's just a bit of fun. Family takes care of its own, after all..."

Ron's eyes went wide as she dropped to her knees in an obviously well-practiced move. He'd heard rumors in the shower rooms. Slander and male rudeness he'd chalked it up to, but now he thought there might be some fact in the stories he'd heard whispered behind his back, of how _good_ Ginny Weasley was on her knees, on her back...

Cool air caressed Ron's cock as Ginny wrenched the towel out of Ron's desperate grip, letting it pool on the floor about his feet. "You have a _very_ nice cock, Ron." Ginny pumped him slowly, thumbing at the well of precum at the crown.

Ron slumped back against his bedroom door and watched, dry-mouthed, as his sister — his little baby _sister_ — beat him off. This was the stuff of dreams and nightmares, he decided. He was supposed to protest, shouldn't he? Push her away?

He cleared his throat awkwardly. "Gin, we really shouldn't..."

"Ron, if you didn't want this, we both know you'd her left by now. Besides..." Ginny knelt up, sliding his cock between her soft tits, using them to massage him. "I really wanna know what it feels like to have this monster inside me. You're almost as long as my forearm. How does Lavender take it so often?"

"She—" Ron swallowed hard, groaning as the tip left streaks or precum between Ginny's tits. He rocked his hips, sliding his cock faster against the silky flesh. "She's sensitive. And she gets really wet. Keeps at me to fill her." Ron thrust a little harder. "Are you like that?"

"Like what?"

"Are you a...a sss— a slu—?" He couldn't make himself say it.

"A slut?" Ginny bent her head and lapped at his leaking tip, closing her eyes with a groan at the taste. "You haven't heard? I've fucked most of Gryffindor Tower."

Before Ron could spout of angrily about that (whether territorial or in her defense, he wasn't sure), she let her breasts fall away so that she could dive forward and deepthroat him in earnest. His eyes rolled back into his head, head thumping hard against the door. Whimpering, he threaded his fingers into her hair without conscious thought because all of his conscious thought was being sucked out through his dick.

If he _could_ think, it would be something along the lines of _I'm the luckiest brother in the world_.

Wet heat and brilliant, _brilliant_ suction slid up and down his length. He was in heaven. Lavender couldn't compare to this, though it was a close thing.

He fucked her throat with abandon. She could take it. If _half_ of the rumors were true, she could take so much more. "Take me," Ron breathed, arousal making him bold, his urge to _fuck_ driving away all caution about hurting her. His fingers in her hair were insistent, forcing her back and forth on his length, forcing him deeper in her throat. " _Take me_ , you dirty slut!"

Ginny's face was half-covered in spit that dribbled down her chin to her breasts. She had one hand on his hip (just for leverage, she didn't have a prayer of being able to stop him now) and her other hand was between her legs, fingering her clit. Her blue eyes were glassy, her cheeks flushed. She seemed very content to let her brother use her face for his pleasure (and her own).

With a groan, Ron came, still thrusting. His balls slapped at her chin, drenched in her spit. As he pulled out, a last pulse of cum shot across her face. He massaged it into her skin.

"Fuck…you're beautiful..."

Ginny shivered.

The hand between her legs sped up and she keened, hunching in on herself as she came.

"I need to taste you," Ron said and hauled her to her feet, half-carrying her to the bed where he flung her. She was still twitching when he pressed his face between her legs, lapping at her pussy like a dog, completely without finesse, just trying to get as much fluid on his tongue as he could. He was usually better at this, but he was driven wild from watching her, feeling her, _tasting_ her.

And she didn't mind, if the way she fisted his hair and rolled her hips was any indication.

"Ron..."

Fuck she tasted good, earthy and alluring, like lazy sex you _knew_ you were gonna get. His cock was straining against the mattress already. He rocked his hips for want of friction again.

"Ron... get your cock in me..."

Why _was_ he humping the bed anyway when could fuck _her?_

He could do more than nod in agreement, a lump in his throat from nerves. Still, he was eager as a puppy as he climbed over her. The tip of his cock pressed to her wetness and he drove all the way in. There was no resistance, he sunk right in, balls deep. She took every inch of his monster like she was born for it.

Cock slut indeed.

He didn't waste any time or gentleness. This pussy didn't need that.

He pulled out most of the way then slammed home, built up an unrelenting pace that drove Ginny into the bed, the old springs sending her right back into his cock, and back and forth she went, groaning along with him, head thrown back in pleasure.

 _This was wrong_ , he thought. Merlin, what if _mum_ found out?

A shiver ran down his spine, picturing just that, their mum opening the door to find her two youngest like this, Ron deep in his little sister...

It shouldn't have made him horny, the thought of defiling his little sister, but she wasn't so little anymore. This was a _woman_ beneath him, pussy squeezing his cock so well that he'd dump Lavender for her in a _heartbeat_ if he could.

Maybe he could have them both though.

Even both at once...

Ron shot his load, pounding his cum deep into Ginny's womb, wishing he could keep it there as his frantic thrusts slowed. He _loved_ coming inside, knowing part of him was so deep and, if it got deep enough—

Ginny rubbed at her swollen clit as he panted and rocked inside her. She gasped suddenly, tumbling over the edge, clenching around his over-sensitive length as she came, loud and unrepentant on Ron's poor cock.

He waited with bated breath for anyone to burst in and find them, fear and arousal warring with each other. His cock twitched but didn't rise again.

It couldn't, really, she'd worn him out.

A hand slapped at his chest. "Ok big boy, fun time's over. Get off." She sighed, looking bored.

Confused (and more than a little hurt), Ron sat up, his cock sliding out of her with a soft wet sound that made his insides squirm. He shuffled back on the bed to let her up, watching as she hopped off the bed and began to redress, her back to him.

When she bent over, he got a glimpse of her reddened snatch, of the cum slowing running down her thighs. There were bruises on her hips too.

Pride bloomed in his chest.

He'd _done_ that…

Shame hit him.

…to his _sister_.

Now he didn't know _what_ to feel.

It must have shown on his face when she finally turned to look at him. "Don't worry so much about it," she sighed, plopping down on the edge of the bed. "It was good. _Really_ good. Wouldn't mind a repeat some time, if you wanted?"

"It— it doesn't bother you? You're my _sist—"_

"Nope." She popped the 'p' with impatient arrogance. "Well...incest _used_ to bother me, but it's just your family – people you _love_ — making you feel _good_." She grinned at him. "What's so bad about that?" Shrugging absently, she got off the bed and made to leave the room. At the door, she turned to him. "If you need someone to talk to, just go to dad sometime. He was my first. Just...don't tell mom. She doesn't know."

And she left Ron to reel in shock on his own.


	3. Ron Lends a Helping...Hand

Harry waited for hours after lights out, making sure Ron was asleep in the bed across the room before wiggling out of his pajama bottoms, unable to take the horrible feeling of being _empty_ anymore.

 _Merlin_ he needed it, needing _something_. It had been days since the Christmas holiday had started, days since Harry had woken up the morning after Slughorn's party feeling very confused.

Harry couldn't really remember what he'd done after escaping Slughorn's boring parade of him through what seemed like the professor's entire guest list. That wasn't normal, he knew, having such a large gap in his memory; at the _least_ Harry should have remembered leaving the party at all, but he didn't. One minute, he was been winding his way through people he didn't know and the next thing Harry knew, he was waking up in Gryffindor Tower the morning after, dressed in his pajamas.

It was all very strange a quite a bit worrying because he'd woken, he'd felt sore and used and more content than he had felt since the summer, when he'd spent over two months getting used by Dudley and his gang, Uncle Vernon, all of his uncle's special 'friends'— not to mention the week or so of frantic fucking with the twins and their dad, making sure Harry's slutty holes were filled every few hours or so.

Sometime between the party and the next morning, Harry was _sure_ he'd been fucked, but by who was a mystery to him — which could only mean that Harry had had _sex_ at _Hogwarts_ , where he'd gone so far to _avoid_ fucking someone who knew him that he regularly snuck out on weekends to Hogsmeade to whore himself anonymously.

Harry had found that the only way to avoid going mad with need was by getting fucked at the Hog's Head Inn while wearing a charmed hood that no one but the barkeep could remove. If the Wizarding World knew their precious _Chosen One_ was secretly a whore for any cock presented to him, Harry would die of embarrassment (it would serve them right, though, then stopping Voldemort would be someone _else's_ problem).

But at the party — _in_ Hogwarts — there was _no way_ whoever fucked him hadn't known who Harry was.

Logically, he knew he ought to be panicking. Someone out there now had leverage over him.

But all Harry really was concerned with was that someone had fucked him so _very_ well and Harry had no way of repeating the experience. Whoever had fucked him, whatever had been done to Harry had awoken a desperate need within Harry that had abated with his return to school, where he _had_ to repress his needs. During the summer, Harry had been fucked so often, gotten so used to near-constant sex that returning to Hogwarts had almost felt a _chore_ , unable to properly fulfill his own needs.

Now that his sex drive had been rekindled, stoked higher than it had been in months, his Christmas holiday at the Burrow felt like torture. Ginny had successfully cock-blocked his every attempt to have some much needed "alone time" with the twins and Arthur, everything from sitting beside Harry to waiting in hallways to block Harry's way.

It was _infuriating_.

So, unable to get his holes filled by a real cock, Harry once again had to resort to a charmed butt plug, His special toy tonight was an early Christmas gift from the twins, guaranteed to turn his frown upside-down.

Whatever that meant.

Carefully, Harry coated his fingers with a generous amount of the lube he'd stashed beneath his pillow, fingering himself open as fast as he could stand. It felt strange, being half naked in the same room as Ron, knowing that if his friend opened his eyes, he'd see Harry with his legs drawn up to his chest, touching himself. The idea was both arousing and terrifying so Harry did his best to bite back his whimpers as he worked himself open until he could finally press the toy to his entrance, pushing it in _in in_ with a soft groan.

 _Finally_...

He teased himself a bit, dragging it out until the plug threatened to pop out of him entirely, then pushed it back in as far as it would go. It was a little disappointing though. Not nearly as long as a cock, not nearly as filling, but he didn't have much choice with Ginny giving him the worst case of blue balls out of sheer spite, all because she wanted her daddy's cock to herself.

Selfish cunt.

Harry bit back an aggravated sigh, resigned to masturbation to take the edge off until he could manage another trip to Hogsmeade, where the barkeep could set him up with a nice string of johns to work Harry to exhaustion.

But that was over a week away and Harry was desperate _now._

Twisting the thick plug, Harry shuddered as the bumps of the oddly-shaped plug brushed against his prostate, his legs tensing at a sudden spark of pleasure.

The toy twitched inside of Harry.

Harry froze, uncertain whether he'd imagined it —then twisted it again.

The toy _definitely_ moved inside.

It almost felt...

 _Bigger_.

Anticipating surging, Harry resumed his eager pumps in and out with the plug, twisting it on every inward press and —yes! It kept growing and growing, widening Harry's ass around it, making Harry feel so _full_...

Harry soon became lost to his pleasure, drooling faintly as his prostate was rubbed almost constantly.

The problem this presented was that Harry quite forgot to keep quiet.

"Harry?"

Harry froze mid-thrust, unable to completely silence his groan just a beat after Ron called out his name. For several moments, Harry didn't even breathe, his heart seized by fear.

 _Please let him be sleep-talking, just sleep-talking, please don't be awake_ , Harry desperately thought.

Ironically, Harry's cock was still rock hard and dripping, unmoved by the nerve-wracking situation.

"Harry, what are you doing?"

Wasn't it obvious?

Harry wanted to laugh or cry or both because he was desperate to come, his hole clenching on the toy, which had started to vibrate a little, driving him mad.

" _Harry?_ "

Swallowing hard, Harry bucked up against the toy, unable to prevent a tiny whimper from escaping.

 _Merlin_ he needed...

Rustling sounds came from the other side of the room. A moment later, Ron was standing over Harry's bed, looking down at him. The room was mostly dark, but the waning moon cast just enough light through the window to let Ron see _everything_.

The toy gave another unhelpful twitch against his prostate, making Harry whimper again, despite his mortification.

Ron didn't speak for several seconds. The shadows in the room made it impossible for Harry to see his face. All he could think was—

Ron could see _everything_.

Harry had no idea what to do, but he couldn't seem to find the strength to cover himself, so he laid there, legs spread and cock hard, utterly exposed.

It was humiliating.

Harry's cock leaked precum anyway, loving it in some awful, depraved way. He watched as, slowly, Ron bent down towards him, towards his _ass_ , staring at the plug.

" _Merlin_ , Harry that toy is _massive_... How are you taking that thing?"

Harry still couldn't see his friend's face, couldn't tell what Ron thought or felt, but...

He sounded _awed._

Harry found himself in a weird place that he'd never imagined before. Desperate to be filled, he wondered how he could get Ron to fuck him. Which was weird because Harry had briefly entertained the notion a couple times before and had been put off by the very thought.

But hadn't he felt the same about Fitch?

Ever since the start of term Harry couldn't look at the caretaker without feeling a confusing thrill of arousal, not since the old man drove his thick punishing cock through Malfoy's sloppy seconds with shocking vigor on the Hogwarts Express. When Harry got desperate enough, sometimes he'd entertain the fantasy of letting himself get caught after curfew, just so the old man could chain him up in the dungeons and pound Harry's ass until he felt Harry had learned his lesson.

Those nights were thankfully few and far between as Harry never exactly felt proud of how much he'd enjoyed Filch raping him.

Too much history, he figured.

That same theory went for thoughts of Ron, for even though Harry knew Ron had a lovely cock on him, that knowledge was tempered by the fact that Ron was his oldest friend, practically a brother.

But then again, Harry thought, once you had been railed by your uncle, cousin, and half your adopted family, was there even a point to being squeamish? Hell, he'd come on _Fitch's_ cock, for fucks sake...

The toy gave an bone-melting throb and Harry remembered that the reason he was playing with the toy in the first place was because he needed to be _fucked_.

Some Gryffindor daring crept into his veins.

Slowly, he pulled the toy almost entirely out, letting Ron get a good look at it, then just as slowly, pushed it in, Ron's eyes on it the entire time. Harry's blood rushed, his heart pounded. He pulled it out again, this time slamming it home in one quick move that made him groan.

It was close to being fucked, but fell just short of scratching Harry's itch.

A soft groan above Harry distracted him from his building need.

"Fuck, can you keep doing that?" Ron sat on the edge of the bed, careful not to touch Harry, but definitely with sight of Harry's stretched hole.

Harry nodded, not trusting his own voice. Even if Ron hadn't asked him to continue, Harry would have. His need was too great and frankly, he _loved_ being watched.

Soft pants and the lurid squelching sounds of the toy moving in and out of Harry were all that disturbed the quiet of the room. Harry's cock leaked onto his stomach, untouched as he fucked himself on the toy, rocking up into it.

"Can you—?"

Harry froze mid-twist, panicking a little as Ron broke their mutual silence after a while.

"Can you turn over? Play with it that way?"

It took a moment for Harry to process the strange request. Turn over? Well...he supposed...?

Not bothering to take the toy out, Harry carefully maneuvered himself around until he was on his hands and knees. "Like— like this?" Harry whispered, even now feeling unsure. His arousal kept back the awkward panic that wanted to surface because this was _Ron_ , his _friend_ , and adding sex to that was confusing and terrifying and so damn _hot—_

"Um–" Ron reached out to press down on his shoulder, coaxing Harry to lean down, his face in his pillow with his upper body arching down towards the mattress, leaving his ass in the air. "Like— yeah, like that... Can you, um...can you do it like that?" Ron squeaked out in an awkward whisper.

"Yeah, I can— um..." It was a bit more awkward in this position, but Harry could manage. He reached a hand back to play with the toy some more. He groaned. He was taking it deeper like this, on his knees and it felt so fucking _good,_ so good that he stopped thinking about the fact that Ron was his friend and thought more about how _awesome_ it felt to play with a toy while someone was watching _._ Harry didn't touch himself, but he wanted to. Slowly, he rocked his hips back and forth. His cock dangled heavily and occasionally brushed his belly, but still he didn't touch it. He was warm and dizzy, inching closer towards that mind-numbing precipice when—

Ron shuffled around behind him, moving and then—

A tongue — a _tongue —_ was lapping at Harry's hole, still tight around the toy.

Harry gasped, his body torn between freezing at the unexpected touch and driving back into it. Ron helped solve that problem by holding onto his hips, keeping him still. Harry tried to move the plug again only for Ron to yank the toy out completely, giving Ron open access to eat out Harry's ass with an eagerness his friend usually reserved for treacle tart at dinner.

Harry was soon reduced to sobs that he muffled as best he could into his pillow. How long had it been since he'd had a tongue in his ass? He tried to rock back onto it, take it deeper, but Ron wouldn't let him, kept Harry in place as he lapped and sucked at the loosened hole.

Eventually Ron pulled away and Harry whined.

He felt so _empty_ —

"Shhh... It's ok, I've got you...I've got you..." Ron shifted on the bed behind Harry and then—

"Yesssssss..." Harry groaned into his pillow as the unmistakable feeling of a cock pressed at his entrance, then slid in deep in one long thrust. Circe, it felt so good to be full again, properly so.

Ron was rock hard and so fucking _thick._

Ron paused, letting Harry adapt to his girth but Harry wasn't having it. Harry arched his back, belly dropping lower towards the bed, writhing on Ron's dick. "Fuck me!" Harry barked out in a rough whisper.

That earned a chuckle from Ron. "Pushy bitch aren't you?"

Harry growled at that. He wouldn't be if his friend would just get with the picture…

"Alright, you want more?" Ron started pounding Harry's ass in slow hard thrusts, making him _feel_ it. "This what you want?"

"Spank me."

"Spank— what?" Ron stop moving altogether.

Harry nearly growled in frustration. " _Spank m_ e, come on!"

"O-oh…okay?" _Slap!_ Ron tentatively struck at Harry's ass, then again with more confidence when Harry moaned louder, clenching around him. "Merlin, Harry...you're a dirty slut, aren't you?" He started to move again, faster now.

"Yesssss more!"

Ron grabbed a fistful of Harry's hair, yanking his head back to deepen the arch of Harry's back, making his cock sink _impossibly_ deeper. Harry whined at the rough treatment, loving it.

Ron kept spanking Harry, his hand flying, peppering the soft pale skin, turning it red. "You love my cock, don't you?" Ron pounded him, groaning faintly, trying to stay quiet. "Fuck, you take it like a whore, Harry. Taking my cock in so deep. You want my cum?"

"Please! Please come inside me! Please!"

Harry was briefly disappointed when Ron let go of his hair and the spanking stopped, only Ron grabbed his hips and fucked him _hard_ , dragging Harry back onto his dick. His heavy balls slapped against Harry in a furious obscene staccato of flesh against flesh.

"Gonna breed you, Harry... I'm knock you up and you're gonna _take_ it...Take my cum..."

It was lucky Harry was face-deep in his pillow because Ron's dirty talk brought out a filthy moan that would have woken half the house as Harry came untouched on his best friend's cock, nearly passing out as Ron drilled his prostate. Soon after, Ron shot his cum deep in Harry's ass in jerky, uncoordinated thrusts.

They both lay panting on the bed, Ron draped over Harry's back, for all intents and purposes keeping his word, his cock embedded in Harry's ass so that his cum stayed right where Ron wanted it…

Eventually Ron withdrew to collapse beside Harry on the bed, sprawling out to take up nearly all of the space. "Damn, Harry... made me forget to use protection," Ron chuckled drowsily around a heavy yawn.

Harry sat up gingerly, trying to find a place in his bed to comfortably lie down on, but Ron had become the human equivalent of a starfish. Harry lurched to his feet to go crash in the other bed. "Why would you need protection? It's not like guys can get pregnant." Harry asked Ron as he snuggled down into the cold pillow.

Ron didn't answer, already fast asleep. Exhausted and pleasantly used, Harry soon followed.


	4. Harry Spends Time in Arthur's Shed

Arthur was busy dismantling a microwave when he noticed Harry come in to his work shed. He looked up with a wide smile, abandoning his project to sit back in his chair. "Well now, hullo there..."

He'd been thinking a lot about Harry in the past several months, remembering the week of near-constant fucking they and the twins had had in the last week of the summer holiday, remembered that last day when he'd felt magic swirling around he and Harry. In that moment, Arthur knew deep in his bones he'd impregnated Harry, breeding him up just to send him on his way on the Hogwarts train. Arthur was certain that Harry had no idea of what had happened, not realized what the magic flowing through them meant, but surely Harry couldn't ignore his changing body? The nausea, the weight gain?

There had been nothing unusual to their correspondence outside of the pornographic fantasies they sent back and forth, trying to help each other over the distance between them (though the letters were no substitute for being in Harry's tight hole).

Months and months and not _one_ strange question.

It was early days, he told himself. Probably just not far enough along in the pregnancy to show anything. Perhaps morning sickness was a malady the boy was blessed to avoid. Luck was with him so often after all.

But...

Perhaps Arthur was a coward, not wanting to mention anything until Harry came to him, but Arthur remembered the stretch marks on Harry's belly, evidence of a pregnancy the boy had endured but clearly had no memory of, a pregnancy someone had clearly covered up and deliberately left Harry ignorant of. He hadn't wanted to cause Harry worry if the seed Arthur had planted…wasn't given the chance to grow.

He suspected Albus Dumbledore was involved, protecting Harry, even from himself. If the powerful wizard had done something about Harry's last little "oops" then perhaps this time—

Arthur's smile grew forced at that thought, a sick kind of worry eating at him.

"Come in Harry! I don't bite."

"That's a lie." Harry grinned sheepishly at him, clearly remembering how fond Arthur had been of sucking hickeys into his neck and hips.

Arthur itched to mark that pretty throat again.

"Well now...why don't you come here so I can bite you then?"

Harry grinned and took a few steps before freezing in place, a stricken look on his face. "We have to be quick though. She'll know I've gone to you, she'll know—"

"Who'll know?"

"Ginny," Harry whispered, the worry on his face deepening. "She'll know. She found out about us sometime before term. I dunno how though. She—she's been blackmailing me all year. I can't fuck anyone in Gryffindor Tower 'cos she's mad at me. F-for fucking you. And the twins. There's no one I can go to in Hogwarts. Some of my mates probably wouldn't tell if they had me, but the other houses— I can't— I _need—_ " The boy was getting visibly upset, tears welling up in those beautiful green eyes.

"Calm down, Harry." Arthur got up and strode over to him, engulfing Harry in his arms, drawing him tight to his chest.

So lithe, so small, so perfect...

Arthur's cock began to fill with need.

"You're worried about what Ginny will do if she finds out you've been with me again? Sexually?"

Harry nodded against his chest, half-burrowing into it in a way that made Arthur smile with utter fondness. The boy was so sweet and starved for affection. If Arthur could get away with it, he'd lock Harry up in a room only he could enter, hide him away for himself, a toy for his play only, safe from the world.

But it was an impossible fantasy.

He sighed, wondering what mercurial entity could grant him the pleasure of so many lovely nubile creatures to play with and then pit them against each other, jealous for his affections.

There were worse problems he could have, he supposed.

Holding Harry close with one arm, Arthur charmed the door locked and warded, determined not to be interrupted for a while. He put away his wand. "Harry, I want you to leave Ginny to me. I'll set her right. I'm so sorry that you've been suffering. I know how... _insatiable_ you can be."

The little minx squirmed against him, rubbing a now obvious erection against Arthur's thigh. "Merlin, you have no idea how it's been," Harry whimpered, rocking his hips slowly. "I even started considering the _Slytherins_." He shuddered. "I figured they all hate me, would want to— to hurt me and humiliate me. That maybe they would want to..."

"To fuck you?"

Harry nodded into his shirt.

Arthur frowned, pulling away enough so he could look at Harry properly. "But they _wouldn't_ , you know? They wouldn't _fuck_ you, Harry. They would _rape_ you," he growled, his voice hard with anger at the thought. "They would hold you down and _use_ you, one after another, with no thought to your pleasure or your kindness to your body."

Harry gasped, a violent shiver visibly running through him as he pictured it, his eyes going a bit glassy. Harry cupped himself through his jeans, squeezing his hardening cock.

Arthur stared at him, mildly concerned about Harry's reaction, but undeniably aroused by it.

So little Harry had a rape fantasy...

"You like the idea, don't you?" He stepped close to Harry, pinning him between a heavy table and his own chest.

Looking rather overwhelmed, Harry nodded, pawing a little at Arthur's sweater.

"You like the thought of being overpowered." He grabbed Harry's wrists, pulling them behind Harry's back, holding both tight in one hand in a mild restraint the boy could break from if he wanted.

Harry showed no such desire.

"You like the idea of a bunch of dirty-minded Slytherins ganging up in you, punishing you. They might be so incensed with you that they forget all about magic and being wizards and simply grab you." Arthur squeezed Harry's wrists a little tighter, encouraged by the boy's small whimper. "Perhaps you'd let them manhandle you about." Arthur used his free hand to turn Harry, who gave a token resistance as his front was pressed down to the table, bent over it. "Some of them would hold you down while another..."

Arthur took out his wand again and used it to half undress Harry, spelling his jeans and underwear down to his ankles, leaving Harry exposed from the waist down. Unable to help himself, Arthur caressed the baby-soft skin of Harry's ass, pulling apart his cheeks to see the tight hole Arthur had fantasized about for months. It winked at him, Harry trying to egg him on, the precious slut. He thumbed the pucker roughly, smiling predatorily as Harry pushed back into it, nearly impaling himself on the thumb before Arthur withdrew it.

Harry whined, high and needy, then—

_Smack!_

Harry's entire ass jiggled under the force of Arthur's hand. Harry cried out at the unexpected spanking, more out of shock than pain the slap hadn't been especially hard, Arthur could never bring himself to be truly violent with the boy, not like his twins could. A bright red hand print glowed on Harry's ass cheek, pretty on his pale skin. Arthur found he wanted to see more of Harry's ass change color.

"They would be rough with you, you know." Arthur started spanking Harry, his hand growing heavier with every swing, mesmerized by how Harry's ass shook as it was battered about. He wondered if it looked the same when he had taken Harry from behind months ago. "They would hold you down and hurt you." _Slap!_ "And what do you think they would do once they saw your pretty little hole, Harry?"

Arthur let go of Harry's wrists, though Harry held them in place. Such a good little slut. Spreading Harry's checks with one hand, he aimed his next spank right on that tight hole, making Harry yowl, so Arthur gave it three more quick slaps, but the boy made no move to get away or fight the abuse of such a tender area.

Unable to help himself, Arthur knelt behind the boy, spreading those cheeks wide, pulling the hole open just a bit.

"What do you think they'd do when they see tight hole winking at them? Hmm? Would they taste it Harry?" Arthur lapped at it teasingly, Harry whimpering. "Would they take the time to open you up on their fingers, seeing how many you could take?" Arthur slowly pushed in his middle finger, quickly slicked with his own spit as far as it would go, feeling Harry clench around him as he punched it in even more then withdrew entirely. Harry sobbed above him, hips wiggling back, seeking more, but getting nothing.

Arthur's cock throbbed painful. He knew what Harry wanted, what Harry _needed_...

"Would they take the time to taste you?" Arthur drove his tongue in deep as it would go, furling and twisting in Harry's hole until the boy was begging—

" _Please!_ Please Arthur, please fuck me... _fuck_ me..." Harry sobbed, writhing on Arthur's tongue as it fucked him in shallow thrusts, not nearly deep enough to satisfy either of them.

Standing, Arthur cast one last spell, a lovely charm that both cleaned and slicked Harry's rectum while forcing the flesh there to relax.

Harry was more than ready for him now.

Abandoning his wand, Arthur freed his dripping length, stroking it, precum welling at the tip and dribbling down his fingers. It had been far too long, no matter that he had relations with his wife nearly every night.

This was a tight wet hole all for him.

"All those Slytherins, Harry...they wouldn't be gentle with you, wouldn't prepare you." Arthur lined up, feeling that lovely pucker clench, trying to draw him in. "No, Harry, they'd line their cocks up to your tight little hole and _fuck_ you—"

And with that, Arthur drove in deep in one quick thrust, holding still hilt-deep when Harry screamed, openly crying now.

Terror froze Arthur's heart. Had he hurt the boy? He hadn't meant to, just wanted to be a little rough with Harry, show him a little of the violence of the fantasy Harry entertained, but he hadn't wanted to actually cause _pain_.

Arthur's worry melted away soon enough. When he didn't keep moving, Harry pushed back into his cock. The little minx at Arthur over his shoulder, tears running down his face. "P-please don't s-stop," Harry croaked, finally unwinding his arms from behind his back to brace against the table, pushing back onto the cock spearing him open.

Lust surged within Arthur, brushing away the last of his fear of having hurt his little cockslut. Pulling out almost entirely, Arthur drove back in just as hard as he had before and this time didn't stop, dragging Harry back onto his cock with every punishing thrust.

"You want it, don't you? You want to be held down and punished, forced to take cock after cock like some Knockturn Alley whore." They both groaned at the thought. Arthur sped up. "All those young cocks splitting you open, they could fuck you for _hours_ , making you cry, making you scream, making you _beg—"_

Harry whined glancing over his shoulder again, bottom lip between his teeth and tears in his eyes.

He was fucking _beautiful_.

"They wouldn't just use your ass, would they Harry?"

"N-no..." Harry shook his head, his body jolted by every thrust Arthur made.

"No... They'd use your pretty mouth too, wouldn't they?" Arthur reached around to caress Harry's lips, grinning when Harry parted them. He pushed his middle and ring fingers into Harry's mouth, his remaining ones curling around Harry's face, holding Harry's jaw in his palm. Arthur didn't move his fingers, content merely to fill Harry's mouth, to let the boy feel the weight of them on his tongue, the tips teasingly close to the back of Harry's throat.

Harry sucked on the digits, rubbing them with his tongue, curling it around them as he moaned brokenly. Drool ran down Arthur's hand despite Harry's suckling, soaking the end of his sleeve.

Arthur lost himself in the feel of a tight hole wrapped around his cock and his fingers, the boy drawing him in, waiting more. He felt electrified, his lust spiraling out of control. "My little slut," he panted, digging bruises into Harry's hip. "You know why you'd let the Slytherins gangbang you? You need a thick cock filling you up. You'd let them take you one after another, disappointed each time when their boy-cocks would take you, too small to scratch that itch in you."

Harry cried out, shaking his head, pushing back into Arthur's cock, sucking hard on Arthur's fingers. The boy was too gone for words, all need and instinct, honed sometime over the summer to be just short of a vessel for other men's pleasure.

For _Arthur's_ pleasure.

Rearing Harry upright by his face, Arthur used the leverage of his fingers in Harry's mouth to drive Harry down into his cock, thrusting up with violence, the kind he'd only watched Fred and George use with Harry, balls slapping against Harry's spank-reddened ass, needing more, wanting to feel Harry come—

With a strangled shriek, Harry convulsed in his arms, his hole tightening like a vice around Arthur's cock as Harry came untouched all over the work table, eyes rolling back in his head.

Gently, Arthur lowered him to bend over the table, Harry's chest resting his own cum, before returning to fucking the boy at a frantic pace. It was almost the perfect breeding position, legs spread apart, ass up and ready for a load of virile cum.

Maybe Arthur had been wrong? Maybe the breeding on September first hadn't actually taken?

He wiggled a hand between Harry and the table, grimacing at the scrape of his knuckles on the table to get his hand low on Harry's belly, concentrating hard despite the pleasure detracting him—

There!

Faint, a mere flicker of magic, strange and contained. It was unmistakable, at least to him, with plenty of experience sensing out fetal magic, but it was there, smaller than he'd expected given the passing of time, but there all the same.

Harry was still pregnant!

Didn't mean Arthur couldn't give him a proper breeding all the same...

Arthur angled Harry's hips up and back, easy enough to do when the boy lay limp and all but useless on the table, just a hole to fill. Orgasm hit Arthur hard out of nowhere and he doubled over Harry's back, hips flush to that firm ass while load after load of cum pulsed deep. Harry's womb was pumped full of his seed, seed that could only mark the boy as it couldn't very well knock the boy up when he was already pregnant.

Arthur kept his softening cock in place all the same.

Harry trembled under him, tears running down his dazed face. Arthur stroked Harry's hair from his face, using it to turn Harry's head just enough for Arthur to kiss him, slowly, lovingly.

He pulled away after some time, enjoying very much how overwhelmed Harry looked.

Arthur pulled out of Harry with a squelch, watching with growing lust at the cum seeping from the used hole, dribbling to the ground, sliding down Harry's thighs.

"And then another cock would split you open..." he resumed his fantasy narrative, his own cock hardening once more.

Dutifully, Arthur slid back in quickly gaining pace as his cock fully engorged once more.

That Harry merely lay on the table, legs spread, limp, didn't bother him a bit. He allowed himself to fuck the boy as he liked, dirty thoughts and crude insults falling from his lips in pleasure-filled groans, his only thought of breeding Harry over and over as he indulged Harry's rape fantasy.

It was after Arthur's fourth load of cum that he pulled out with a sigh, knowing that if he kept Harry much longer, their absence would be harder to believe.

He stared down at Harry's cum-covered body, lips and ass red from taking his cock, and couldn't help but feel disappointed at having to conceal it all. Harry was beautiful like this, all defiled innocence, his exhaustion a sordid thing as he lay bare and smeared with Arthur's seed.

Inspiring struck.

Arthur didn't even bother to tuck his half hard cock away as he summoned to him an old muggle camera he'd experimented on, charming it to take photos without aid of battery or film.

The first shot was wide, taking in Harry's sprawled form across Arthur's table. The next was a close up of his face, eyes heavy-lidded and mouth slack. Arthur slid his fingers back into that slack mouth on the third shot, smiling when Harry absently sucked on them. The fourth Arthur took as he fed Harry his cock again, soon face-fucking him with little restraint as the camera captured it all.

"So beautiful with my cock in your mouth..."

Pulling back out of that wet heat was difficult, though sliding his cock home in Harry's ass more than made up for it. The copious amount of cum made fucking Harry ridiculously easy.

"All those Slytherins you'd let fuck your dirty hole, Harry... They'd watch each other take you, come inside you, take turn after turn with your mouth and your ass... And they'd take pictures. They get you from every angle taking their hard cocks, they'd make sure to capture every eye flutter, every moan that leaves your lips, every drop of cum they'd make you spill..."

Arthur panned back and forth between Harry's face and ass, capturing for himself Harry's involuntary expressions as Arthur took him yet again in the gentlest rape Arthur could manage.

"And then they'd pass the pictures around. Sell them. Everyone would know what a wanton whore you are, where to go to get their dicks nice and wet. And you'd let them, wouldn't you?" Arthur fucked him hard, fucked him _mean._ "You'd have a line down Gryffindor Tower waiting to dribble cum into your loose ass as you beg to suck their cocks, beg to come on them—"

Harry let out a pathetic wail as his hole spasmed around Arthur's cock.

Forcing Harry to come yet again had been against all odds. Pride swelled in Arthur's chest as he spilled himself into Harry one last time. "Take my cum Harry...take it... _take it!_

Arthur got close up shots of the cum seeping around his cock, of how it spilled out faster as he pulled out nice and slow, Harry's hole an utter mess.

If Arthur weren't finally tapped out, he'd have fucked it again.

The last shot was of Arthur himself licking at Harry's hole, into it, eating out every drop of cum until Harry shuddered, coming dry himself, on Arthur's tongue.

With one final fond lap at the relaxed pucker, Arthur set about cleaning them up, righting their clothes, putting a notice-me-not charm on Harry's puffy red lips. After the evidence of their love making was erased, Arthur pulled a still very lethargic Harry into a chair with him, the boy curled up on his lap.

Harry looked so sweet and innocent with his head on Arthur's shoulder. He could be Arthur's son.

A pang of guilt hit Arthur hard. He knew what he was doing with Harry was wrong. When he let Harry and the twins seduce him the past summer, it had been hard to ignore the self-hatred that judged every twitch of his cock. When it had just been Ginny he was fucking, Arthur had told himself that it wasn't that bad, that it was one child out of 7 (8 if you included Harry). He was hurting hardly anyone. Then Harry had come along with stretch marks marring his pristine skin that begged Arthur to defile him further, perhaps with his own seed, rounding that belly out again.

And the twins, well...

After having foursomes with them that summer, he could hardly begrudge playing with them here and there, when they visited home, driving his cock first into one son's mouth then the other's, their tight assholes soon to receive the same treatment.

 _Four children_ , he thought. _I'm fucking four of my children._

This had to stop. He couldn't keep doing this he couldn't keep touching them, tasting them, spilling cum _on_ and _inside_ them —

Harry looked up at him then. Maybe he sensed Arthur's turmoil and the ultimatum that had to be set because Harry leaned up to place a gently kiss on Arthur's lips, deepening it, letting Arthur taste himself on that tongue.

Harry pulled away. "I missed how you fuck me."

That content little smile, the earnest look in those pretty green eyes—

Arthur's good intentions cracked apart, his will with it.

He brushed a thumb against Harry's bottom lip. It looked perfectly fine under the enchantment, but it felt puffy, secretly used. _Arthur's_ little secret. "I missed fucking you too, sweetheart," he croaked, knowing he couldn't keep himself away from his precious ones if he tried. "Tonight?"

Harry smile broadened, all innocent eagerness contrary to what Arthur was asking for. " _Definitely!"_

Arthur was already damned, what was one more fuck?

One last fuck.

That's what he told himself.


	5. Ginny's Punishment and Harry's Reward (Orgy No.1)

"Ginny, could I trouble you for some help in the work shed?" Arthur asked around a mouthful of the Sheppard's pie his wife had prepared for dinner.

"Arthur, manners! Molly admonished. "Sorry darling," he sheepishly replied.

Ginny, who had just finished her dinner and had stood to leave, froze.

"I could use another set of smaller hands reassembling the Mickey wave."

"Microwave," Harry corrected without thought. He doubted very much that that was what they'd be doing. Between Arthur's promise to correct his daughter's behavior and the knowledge of the incestuous relationship between Ginny and Arthur, it was hard to say how much talking would be needed to set Ginny straight.

 _Oh to be a fly on that wall_ , Harry mentally bemoaned, his cock twitching at the thought of watching father and daughter together, despite lacking an interest in women.

"Microwave, yes, thank you Harry dear. Won't be a bother, will it?"

"Um, no. I can help, Da."

"Excellent!" Arthur patted his face with a cloth napkin, standing himself. "Molly, wonderful dinner, as always." He leaned over to give his wife a sweet kiss, both oblivious to the looks of envy on both Harry and Ginny's faces. "We'll be in the shed if you need us."

"Just don't spend too long in there, Arthur dear, you half-live in there as it is!" Molly teasingly scolded, still working on her own plate.

Arthur ducked his head, the picture of sheepish regret as he made his way from the kitchen, Ginny trailing in his wake. She threw a suspicious glance at Harry's poorly concealed smirk as she went, but she was quiet leaving the kitchen.

Arthur's dick was out nearly the second they walked into the shed and Ginny's knees hit the floor. He groaned as his baby girl took him, sucking desperately while she lifted her skirt to show off her pretty panties. She was wet through them already, fingering her clit.

But this was punishment.

He dragged her over to the table he'd fucked Harry on not an hour before, bending her over it. He slid her wet panties down, spelled her asshole wet, clean, and open for his cock.

Stepping up behind her, Arthur drove his hard cock into his baby girl's ass, raping it, making her scream.

" _This_ is for being greedy and mean to Harry," he panted, his balls striking her pussy, getting wet with her juices. " _This_ is for not letting him seek comfort from his own house! _This_ is for being a wicked, _wicked_ girl and hurting a member of your own family!"

Ginny spread her legs, or tried to as her panties blocked the way. "Daddy fuck me...daddy fuck me!" She begged, getting off on the abuse.

He'd trained her well, after all, using her holes since just before her first year, getting her nice and accustomed to fucking something as large as him at a young age before sending her off to play with other children (in more ways than one), showing her on holidays what she was missing.

No cock at Hogwarts would satisfy his personal whore, he'd ensured that.

"You want daddy's cock?"

She nodded vigorously.

"You want daddy to breed you up? Make you his own bitch so you can walk around with a belly full of babies showing everyone what you are?"

"Yes daddy!" Ginny wailed, backing up as best she could into Arthur's turgid length. "Breed me daddy! I need your seed, I need it!"

Arthur pulled out of her ass and slid his cock straight into her pussy feeling it ripple around him as he came in inside her, whispering a mantra of "let it take, let it take" as he pumped load after load of semen, pressing deep to coax it into her womb in little jabs.

"Oh! Oh! _Oh!_ " Ginny cried, writhing on his cock, "Oh Circe! _Daddy!"_ And her tight cunt clenched around him, milking him further, though no flare of magic blossomed, a mark or pregnancy that Arthur had felt with Molly, countless young prostitutes, and most recently, young Harry when Arthur had given the boy a farewell pounding just before the train to Hogwarts.

He _ached_ to feel that again, that knowledge that his seed had marked another. It was why he had fucked Ginny so much since her return home for Christmas. At times, semen was still running down his daughter's legs when Molly called them all for meal times, the pair running off soon after so he could paint Ginny's cunt and thighs in seed once more.

Ginny, dear Ginny was an addict, as drawn to daddy's cock as he was to impregnating his whores.

When Ginny wasn't there and Molly was too tired, he either visited the twins or took a stroll down Knockturn Alley to have unprotected sex with a young girl, a terribly young girl, paying for the privilege of seeding her womb. It was expensive, mostly due to the abortion potions required, but the whores liked it too, when they felt that tell-tale magic flowing through them, liked that if they let that seed grow...

With a sigh, Arthur pulled out of his dear Ginny. "Come, let me show you better about what Harry needs. If I know the twins, they'll have started the party by now."

* * *

"Harry after dinner—" Fred started.

"—could we trouble you for a chat?" George finished.

"What you want with Harry?" Ron scowled at his brothers. If Harry didn't know better, he'd say Ron's aggressiveness was possessive, but the Weasley boys always butted heads, especially where Harry was concerned.

Everyone wanted a piece of him, it seemed.

Harry couldn't quite get a bead on Ron's emotional state. Last night had been... _Hgnghh..._ his mind helpfully supplied. Harry harbored no torch for his best friend, but certain things were likely to change once said friend had eaten you out and fucked you through the mattress. Ron had been up and out of the room before Harry and, the rest of the day they were surrounded by his siblings or parents. There had been no chance to talk to Ron alone.

Maybe...

Maybe Ron regretted it? He was pretty steady with Lavender right now, had never even glanced and any of the boys at Hogwarts from what Harry had seen.

Harry's stomach rolled unpleasantly. What if Ron didn't want to be friends anymore, too embarrassed or ashamed of what they'd done?

"It's business ickle Ronniekins—"

"—nothing to do with _you_ — _"_

"Boys!" Molly barked, startling them all. "You all play nice, now. No need to leave your little brother out of things. Now off you go, if you're done eating." She made shooing motions clearly eager to get them out of her kitchen before a fight broke out that she'd have to clean up.

Dutifully, Harry and the other boys left the room, the twins smirking at each other at some joke they seemed to share but not say. Without a word to each other, they all marched right up to the twin's old room (they lived in the flat above their shop now and were only staying home for the Christmas holidays).

The door shut behind Ron, who ducked away from it with a yelp when Fred sent a few spells at it, warding and locking it while George cast silencing spells on the room.

"What's that all about?" Ron crossed his arms, glaring at his brothers. "What kind of business could be so secret to need all of that here?"

Harry watched with bated breath as Fred stalked across the room to where he was stood near the wall. The lanky redhead invaded Harry's personal space, his body pressed flush to Harry's as he leaned over him, a hand casual resting in the wall near Harry's face. "Well...we wouldn't want to be interrupted, now would we?" He said to Ron, caressing Harry's bottom lip with his thumb, his eyes never once leaving Harry's.

Shuddering at the forwardness, Harry kept his gaze locked with Fred. Merlin he wanted... And Fred and George both knew it too. The twins were well aware of Harry's desires, of how needy Harry was from being trapped at school with no steady sexual outlet.

But Ron had no idea of what Harry and the twins had gotten up to in that last week before term started. Not even a whole day had passed since Ron had fucked Harry out of the blue, with not so much as a word between them about it, and now Ron was faced with the idea that he wasn't the only Weasley who Harry played had with.

Harry gave Fred's thumb a flick of his tongue, a tease he couldn't resist even though Harry's stomach was rolling in knots over what Ron might do.

Fred grinned at him.

"But— but... What's going on?" Ron looked back and forth between Harry, Fred, and George, his face a splotchy mess, seemingly caught between an embarrassed red and the white of his shock.

Fred seemed to tire of waiting. He drove forward, kissing Harry, tangling their tongues together when Harry let him in. Harry groaned faintly as Fred pressed him to the wall, grinding against him. Once Harry's hips twisted against Fred's thigh, he quit caring about Ron's potential hang ups, falling under the spell of his own libido as his cock swelled to full mast.

"Harry!" Ron squeaked.

"You see," George said, flinging an arm around Ron's shoulders, pinning Ron against his side. "Me and Fred here wanted to talk to dear Harry about his manly needs. Well," he chuckled, "I say _talk_. Talking isn't really what we had in mind, is it Fred?"

"Nope, not really." Fred pulled out of the kiss to throw George a saucy grin. "At least not _exclusively_."

Harry's heart beat faster as Fred began mouthing at his neck, sucking little love bites to life that made Harry's cock throb. "Please!"

"Please what Harry darling?" George asked. He pulled Ron over closer to them, getting a good front row view of the show. He watched Ron's face with a savage grin, clearly pleased with the conflict he saw there.

"I need..." Harry squirmed against Fred's thigh. It wasn't enough. "I need..."

"Show us, love," Fred whispered after creating a rather large hickey.

Harry opened his eyes. He hadn't realized he'd shut them to begin with. Right across from him and Fred, mere feet away, stood George and Ron. Harry stared at his best friend, trying to think past the fog in his mind, but it was no use, he was too far gone and he'd missed Fred's touch.

 _In for a penny_ , he thought.

Eyes locked with Ron's, Harry took Fred's free hand (which had been lazily petting up and down his side) and forced it to palm his cock. If the hitch in Fred's breath was any indication, he didn't mind at all. Harry's eyes rolled back when Fred began to knead him, roughly dragging his hand up and down Harry's trapped length. It was such an awful tease...

Harry's mind greyed out, tumbling down into the headspace he found himself in when lust became too much for him. Down he went...

Ron made a strange wheezing sound that made George laugh.

"Forward, isn't he?" George half-whispered to him. "It won't be long now 'til he's outright begging for some... _assistance_. He's insatiable, our little Harry. Needs all the help he can get..."

"But you...He... How _long?_ " Ron croaked out, unable to stop watching his brother was intimately wrapped around his friend, touching him, now whispering things in Harry's ear that made buck up into Fred's hand, whimpering.

He'd never seen his friend like this and, until last night, had never thought of Harry as a sexual being.

Turns out he was a _very_ sexual being.

"Since last summer," George said. "And every Hogsmeade weekend since then. Poor thing _needs_ a regular fucking and he can't seem to get it at Hogwarts— though dad might be working that out right now."

Ron hadn't the faintest idea what _that_ meant, but his cock swelled at the idea of Harry getting bent and buggered over the edge of a Gryffindor four-poster, biting a pillow to keep his cries down. Part of him hated his dirty thoughts. Harry was his friend. A really, _really_ good friend who had let Ron use his ass like the most eager whore in Hogsmeade.

Absently, Ron recalled sneaking away from Lavender for an hour one Hogsmeade weekend to have a little fun at the Hogs Head Inn, where older Gryffindors had whispered about some side action one could purchase. Having been relieved of his virginity by Lavender, Ron had been curious about what sex with a man was like, but had no interest in the boys at school. So he'd spared some coin for a go at a slip of a prostitute at the inn. The fact that their identity was crudely concealed by a black cloth bag over their head hadn't phased Ron, merely made it easier to dick the lithe boy (the prostitute was too small to be a full grown man). Ron had come hard twice in his ass, thinking of Harry as he did —the prostitute could have body-doubled for his friend.

 _Wouldn't it have been hilarious_ , he wondered, _if Harry had been fucking the twins at the same time, just down the hall?_

Ron liked pussy. He did. But he was also really starting to like ass, no matter what gender it was attached to. If it was tight, he'd fuck it. It was the idea of another cock that made him pause. It was why he hadn't bothered to offer Harry a reach around. Not that Harry had needed it. Harry had come on his cock alone, had _loved_ being fucked.

And that was something Ron just couldn't get his mind around.

Fred had started to take off Harry's clothes, stripping him down, piece by piece, until Harry was naked as a jaybird, panting as he leaned back against the wall, docile as a kitten. His cock was a painful red and leaked precum down to his balls.

"How's about you move this along, Fred?"

"I was just thinking the same thing," Fred muttered, coaxing Harry to turn to face the wall, back arching deep to give Fred all the access he wanted to Harry's ass.

A quick spell that Ron didn't catch and Fred was opening Harry up with his fingers, sliding in two right off the bat, soon graduating to three, then _four,_ fucking Harry hard in quick jerks of his wrist.

"Do you think maybe...?" George trailed off, breathlessly watching his brother abuse Harry's hole.

"Maybe— I think so—" Kneeling behind Harry, Fred carefully manipulated his hand, drawing in his thumb and then—

Ron gasped, his brain trying to come to terms with what he was seeing. Fred had just slid his _whole hand_ up into Harry's ass. And Harry _took it!_

Harry shook against the wall, whimpering, but he didn't try to get away from that fist. Fred petted his lower back and the curve of his ass, crooning baby talk and praises under his breath at Harry, who seemed to be settling a bit now, though he still trembled, clearly overwhelmed.

Ron winced in sympathy. He couldn't fathom the way Harry was stretched around Fred's fist. The skin there was red and painful-looking, like it might tear if there was just a bit more _girth._

Ron's cock throbbed with decidedly less sympathy. It very much wanted to feel that ass again.

Slowly, Fred started to move his hand back and forth, getting faster, jabbing that fist in deeper, drawing obscene squelching sounds and broken gasps from Harry's body. And Harry—

Ron started to drool when he noticed Harry's little hip movements, bucking back onto Fred's fist, _fucking_ himself on it. Harry _wanted_ it! Clearly getting reamed _that_ wide open wasn't a problem for him.

The Chosen One, indeed...

"He's gorgeous like this, isn't he?" Ron glanced over at his brother, still practically glued to his side, who licked his lips, watching the show with unconcealed lust. George was fondling himself too.

Part of Ron was weirded out. After all, he shouldn't be watching his brothers in intimate moments, but part of Ron was under the command of his cock, and his cock very much wanted to either fuck Harry or see him get fucked (he was equal opportunity when it came to wank material).

"Who's gonna fuck him?" Ron swallowed hard. He had no idea what was happening, but more of it needed to happen soon before he came in his pants.

George gave him a considering side glance. "Fred, let's move this to the bed. I think Harry's open enough to take two now." He grinned at Ron's wide-eyed disbelief, moving away to strip off his own clothes and settle himself on the bed, cock standing proudly. It wasn't too long before he was joined by Fred (both hands free again and nude himself) and Harry, who Fred manhandled into the bed to straddle George's waist.

Ron watched with a pang of jealousy as George gave Harry a sweet kiss even as he maneuvered Harry up enough to start sitting on his cock. Standing near the bottom of the bed, Ron watched that red, abused hole slide all the way down in one go, clenching around George's cock once he was fully seated. He licked his lips, remembering how that muscle felt around his tongue...

Fred aimed his wand at Harry's ass, muttering a spell before he got on the bed behind Harry, pushing Harry to lean down into George's embrace. Fred knelt close so that he could nudge the crown of his leaking cock to that filled pucker, pushing slowly, rocking back and forth, back and forth a little more, Harry wailing on every inward thrust, in again a little _more_ …until Fred was fully seated within that tight hole along with George.

Harry was crying, soft sobs that shook the bed. George hugged him tight, pressing butterfly kisses into Harry's messy hair, Fred doing the same to Harry's shoulders and neck.

"Hush now—"

"It's okay, Harry you can take it, you remember how, don't you?"

"Such a pretty slut—"

"We've missed you on our cocks—"

"Did you miss us? Hmm? Did you miss being so _full?"_

"Y-yes..." Harry whimpered, nodding into George's chest. "Missed you...missed this..." His hips started to sway back and forth, pulling up a little, then back down on their cocks, grinding on them.

Fred and George groaned.

The needy sound and the obscene sight of Harry stretched by not just one cock, but _two_ made Ron stumble forward, kneeling up onto the bed beside them to watch. He was still clothed and starting to sweat, so he took his shirt off and unbundled his trousers, freeing his hard cock so he could better enjoy the sight of his brothers double penetrating his best friend's ass.

It was the hottest thing Ron had ever seen.

Fred slid out until just the bulbous tip of his cock was in, stretching that hole so magnificently that Ron dove toward to lap at the skin there, uncaring that his eager tongue flicked over his brothers cocks, teasing them, making them groan too. All he cared about was spearing his tongue in along beside their cocks, wiggling against them to get _in_ and _feel_ how tight Harry was on such massive load.

"Fuck Ron!" One of the twins groaned then hands were in Ron's hair, holding him in place, holding him down as Fred slowly thrust in, drawing Ron's tongue in _impossibly_ farther into that tight wet heat. Absently, Ron noted that Harry was crying in earnest now, frantically trying to fuck himself on it all, only George was holding his hips in place, forcing Harry to take what he was given while George crooned filth like "dirty slut" and "such a whore for Weasley cock" and "needy cunt" with syrupy sweetness that even Ron didn't think George's insults were intended to hurt.

Ron fisted his own cock, focused on eating Harry out as best he could while Fred started making shallow thrusts, trying to accommodate Ron's spontaneous deviance. The twins, thankfully, took it all in stride.

Eventually, this arrangement wasn't enough.

The hands on Ron's head pushed at him, forcing him away from Harry's hole. But Fred's next suggestion effectively derailed Ron's irritation.

"Fuck his face."

Ron found he didn't need to be told twice.

George helped tilt Harry's face to the side, even held Harry's jaw open. Normally, his brother wasn't so helpful, but Ron wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Instead, he scooted closer, letting Harry's mouth close around the tip of his cock, head tipping back in a low groan as glorious suction pulled all the blood in his body to his cock, driving away any thought but for how amazing his best friend's mouth was and regret for not fucking it sooner, _years_ sooner.

Harry would have let him, right?

Ron thought about Harry's lessons in the room of requirement last year, about the hours he could have spent teaching Harry how to service him on his knees. He thought about their fourth year and how grateful Harry seemed to be to have Ron back once their spat was over. Maybe Ron could have coaxed Harry into his lap and had him ride Ron's cock the way Lavender seemed to like.

Or back in third year when Harry first got hold of that magnificent map, maybe they could have used it to find new and exciting places for a greedy petting session, fingering Harry open under that invisibility cloak, holding his cock deep inside Harry's ass while some teacher made their rounds mere feet from them, so close to discovery and orgasm. Maybe even in their second year—

Ron was face-fucking his friend before he knew it, eyes closed in dirty fantasies while Harry sucked him blind.

"Fuck, he's tight!" George panted, bucking up into Harry's ass, holding Harry's firm cheeks apart. George was mesmerized by the tears running down Harry's face, how those beautiful eyes were glazed in want and submission. Harry was a pretty thing on his own, but once he was defiled on a cock, he was devastating. George could never get enough and neither, it seemed, could Harry.

Fred had more leverage than he did, fully able to pound into Harry's hole from behind, half-driving him face-first onto Ron's cock. "Take it, Harry. Take our cocks. You know you want it. You know what you're good for. Just another hole to be filled. Fucking whore!" Fred was partial to the more demeaning dirty talk, the kind of dirty talk that would make Harry blush and suck him harder when he had Fred's dick in his mouth. It turned Harry on something bad, Fred knew, to be used like this.

It turned Fred on something bad too.

Squeezing bruises into Harry's hips (on top of the ones he suspected his father had made), Fred's thrusts grew violent, desire washing away all thought of gentleness away.

No one really paid attention to the door, caught up in their own pleasures, so when the wards came down and Arthur and Ginny stepped in, their presence went unnoticed.

Quickly and silently, Arthur reset the wards and silencing spells, Ginny watching the orgy on the bed with wide eyes, her mouth slack with shock. Arthur grinned at the scene when he was finished He never would have thought that Ron would have joined their little games, though he probably shouldn't be surprised. Harry was quite convincing when he wanted to be. He certainly had spent time convincing Arthur to fuck him that first time, looking up with those big green eyes, eagerly suckling Arthur's cock.

And Harry was hard to say no to.

Stepping behind Ginny, Arthur wrapped himself around her, fondling a heavy tit and stroking her between her legs with the large flat of his hand. Her knees buckled and he had to brace to take her weight so they could remain upright.

"You see how much he needs it, Ginny dear?" Arthur whispered in her ear as he ground his cock into her lower back, feeling Ginny shake as he touched her, getting her randy as they watched the frantic orgy. He pushed her skirt down to her feet, slipped his hand into her panties to stroke her wet folds directly rather than through her clothes. "And he does _need_ it. Look at him." He twisted her jumper and bra off singlehandedly so he could pinch her nipple, twisting it, smirking at her hitched breath.

"Look at how he lets them use his holes. He's not _taking_ , Ginny. He's _giving_. He has so much love and goodness in him that he can't _stand it_. He cares so much that he lets us use him in the _basest_ of ways _, trusting_ us with his body. We defile him and, at the same time, he purges our violent needs, forgives our very transgressions and passions by _begging_ us to take them out on him. He suffers so exquisitely, over and over because that's how he shows his love."

Arthur pushed two fingers into his daughter's wet cunt, curling them. Ginny clutched at his arm, humping his hand, watching her brothers feed Harry their cocks.

"He _loves_ us Ginny. You see? He _loves us_. He sucks my cock, lets me fuck his tight little hole because he _loves_ me." He worked his fingers in and out of Ginny, adding a third, grinding the heel of his hand over her swollen clit, making her wail.

Realizing they weren't alone anymore, all the Weasley boys turned their heads to look, never pausing in their pace, not even Ron, who realized that it was their _father_ and his _sister_ who had just walked in.

Ron watched his father finger his little sister, saw how he abused her exposed tit, watched his father's hand work in and out of her cunt roughly beneath her soaked panties. Ron was coming before he realized it, he dick halfway down Harry's throat as he shot his cum, staring at his sister, who writhed in her daddy's arms.

"Well fuck, George, it looks like this is a family thing after all." Fred grinned, leaning over to kiss his twin passionately over Harry's head, their hips thrust in perfect rhythm, leaving Harry either too full or too empty.

Ron gaped at them, his softening cock slipping out of Harry's mouth at the incestuous displays. His cock twitched valiantly, aroused by it anyway.

Arthur released his throbbing cock. He couldn't wait any longer, couldn't find the strength to take Ginny back to her room so he walked her over to the other side of the bed and bent her over it. Her panties were ripped off in three vicious tugs and then Arthur slid in balls deep, immediately taking her punishingly hard.

She _had_ been a bad girl lately.

Ginny obligingly spread her legs. "Harder daddy, harder!" she wailed.

Right next to her on the bed, Harry was in no better state, only his begging was without discernable words. At Ginny's cries, he turned his head to watch, taking in with wide, teary eyes how Arthur rutted her, how undone she was by having her daddy fuck her — not unlike how he made Harry feel when he would coax groans and pleas from Harry's lips.

Without thought, Harry's hand found Ginny's, gripping it tight.

She met his eyes then, tears falling from hers too. Despite their separate pounding, both gave each other weak grins, coming to a silent truce in their solidarity.

George came first, locking Harry's hips down on his cock as he shot his load of cum in Harry's ass. The sudden addition of cum in Harry's rectum made every thrust Fred gave sound wet and dirty. He didn't last much longer, fucking through his orgasm in deep thrusts, his cock sliding effortlessly through the massive load of cum.

Feeling how _wet_ he was, how _full_ , Harry came, pushing back onto Fred's cock as much as he could, spurting over George's belly. His sight went white as pleasure made him convulse on the twins' cocks, overwhelmed by the feeling of being so _used,_ of so much _cum_ inside him, of tasting Ron's cum on his lips. He collapsed onto George. Cum smeared between their chests, but he didn't care. He watched in a daze as Arthur fucked his little girl.

Ron, his cock hard once more, made his way around the bed to skull fuck his little sister, his balls bouncing off her chin, pressing her nose into his pubes with every thrust.

"Fuck yeah, Ron—"

"Make her take your cock—"

"Choke on it, you fucking slut!" Ron growled.

"Good girl, Ginny," Arthur panted, fucking her hard and fast. "You're my good girl. Taking daddy and big brother's cocks so well—"

Ginny came with a muffled scream, her body going limp like a rag doll as her holes continued to be savaged until her father emptied inside her, tilting her hips and holding her in place, mouthing something inaudible as he came. Magic seemed to surge for a moment, but everyone was in a stupor.

Having pulled out of Harry, George and Fred were curled each other on the far side of the bed, Harry beside them. Harry was somewhat coming out of his daze, beginning to take his surroundings in. He felt the twins on one side, saw Ginny and Arthur panting and coming down from their orgasms on the other, half collapsed on the bed.

Then there was Ron, who stood awkwardly beside them, frantically jacking his cock into his sister's hair, gasping silently as he spilled into her bright red hair, thick white drops splattering the side of her face. He forced his dick back into her mouth. Still dazed, she was unable to swallow his entire load so it dribbled down her chin and neck.

Harry found himself drawn to it. He leaned forward to lick it up, cleaning the cum off her skin in tender swipes of his tongue, up her neck, up her face. He licked into her mouth, mostly to taste what cum Ron had spilled into her mouth. He was startled when she kissed him, winding her tongue around his own.

"Awe...they made nice."

"Shut it, George."

"What? It's hard to be made at someone you share cum with. I'm just saying."

Something velvety soft rubbed against Harry's cheek, smearing wetness across it. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw that Ron had stepped close again and was wiping off the last of his cum on Harry's face.

"Fuck yeah..." Ron whispered, pressing the tip to Harry and Ginny's lips.

As one, they turned their tongues to cleaning Ron, neither surprised when Ron hardened again. They took turns, sucking Ron deep into their throats, almost competing who could deepthroat him the longest. Ron came on their faces, an even tie. When Arthur slid back into Ginny and Fred and George took position with Harry's ass again (this time with Fred in front and George behind Harry), there was no argument.

The cocksluts were more than ready for round two.


	6. Mini Orgy No.2

"Daddy...daddy..." Ginny bounced on her father's cock, taking him deep as she could, watching as Ron folded Harry in half, the brunet's knees over his shoulders. Ron kissed Harry deep and nasty while splitting Harry open on his cock. The kissing didn't stop Harry from whining loudly. He loved it deep and Ron's dick was massive enough to make him cry with need, something Ron had inherited from Arthur. Upright against the wall, George was taking his twin, shaking as a cock identical to his own took him apart.

Ginny rocked her hips, squeezing her daddy's cock every time he got _deep_ , trying to encourage him to spill all that virile cum she knew he had. She had stopped taking her potion a week ago. It was a stupid idea, so stupid, but over the last weeks at school, she had been overcome by the desire to carry her father's seed. She _wanted_ him to knock her up, impregnate her with his get. She didn't want to like, _have_ his child or give birth, she just wanted to feel completely _owned_ of only for a few weeks or months…

Just enough to know she carried him inside her for longer than it took his cum to leak out of her abused pussy.

"That's it, Ginny girl. Take daddy's cock. Take daddy's seed..." Arthur kissed her, fucking her mouth as thoroughly as her cunt. On the bed next to them, Ron flexed his hips, putting his back into his thrusts, dicking Harry so hard Harry started crying, begging to cum, begging _for_ Ron's cum.

Watching Harry fall apart on her brother's dick made her fall over the edge she'd been skirting, clenching around her daddy with a whimper. He must have been close too because he soon followed.

Over her daddy's shoulder, she watched Ron fuck his cum into Harry's ass, watched Fred do the same to George against the wall. Utterly content with her lot in life, Ginny sighed, nuzzling into her daddy's shoulder as he pulsed and pulsed inside her.

What could be better than this?


	7. Harry Gives Bill and Charlie Their Christmas Presents

"Dad said you wanted to talk to me Ha—" Bill stopped dead in his tracks in the doorway to his and Charlie's old room, taking in the scene before him.

On one of the two beds, Harry was naked and riding Charlie, who was fully clothed but for his exposed cock and unbuttoned shirt.

Even with Bill frozen in the doorway, Harry kept bouncing, went even faster, in fact.

"Oh Merlin, don't stop, Harry, don't stop—" Charlie groaned, shocking Bill into action. Hurriedly, he shut the door, warding against passersby and throwing up silencing spells. When had turned around, Harry and Charlie were still fucking vigorously.

Bill had no idea what to do.

Should he say something?

Should he leave? Though that would have been a good idea _before locking the door_ —

"Bill!"

Charlie finally noticed him and manhandled Harry off his cock, frantically tugging the blanket over them both. "This isn't what it looks like!"

Bill stared at him, dumbfounded. Even Harry looked round at him funny.

"Not what it looks like? What were you doing then? Checking his colon health? Taking his temperature?! For fuck's sake, Chuck..." Bill leaned back against the door, covering his face with his hand.

_Shit_ this was embarrassing… It wasn't like they hadn't walked in on each other occasionally as kids, but grown and out of the house, he'd expected this to not happen anymore.

_Merry Christmas to me_ , Bill thought wryly to himself.

"It's just sex, what's wrong with it?" Harry piped up in an irritated mutter.

Bill dropped his hand to stare at Harry, incredulous. "What's wrong?" he cried, "what's wrong? You're _fifteen_ , that's what's _wrong!"_

"I'm _six_ teen," Harry glared.

"Not much better."

"What's the problem? It's not like I was a virgin. I've had _plenty_ of guys!"

"Plenty—?" Bill choked out while Charlie went "How many is 'plenty', exactly?"

"Look, Harry, the point really isn't whether or not you have... _experience_...but the age difference and Charlie _shouldn't have fucked you at all_ ," Bill turned to his brother with a hard look, crossing his arms irritable, resentful of being put in such an awkward position.

"Okay, see that wasn't really my fault—"

"You're blaming the _child?!_ "

"Hey!" Harry cried out indignantly. "For your information, Bill, _I_ came onto _Charlie_. Like I was gonna do to _you_ later tonight."

"Really?" Both Bill and Charlie blinked at that.

"Why would you— Why would you do that?" Bill narrowed his gaze, utterly perplexed by this behavior. He'd had no idea little Harry was a...a...sex hound or something.

"Because you're both hot." Harry shrugged, as though sixteen year olds went around every day hitting on older men. "Because I like you both." Harry turned to Charlie, his body language becoming coy and teasing.

"Because I want to know what you taste like..." Harry pulled the blanket off Charlie's lap and bent down to give his flagging cock a long wet stripe in the underside, drawing a sharp gasp from Charlie. Harry looked over at Bill, crawling to the edge of the bed where he sat back on his heels. He spread his legs wide, showing off his lean body and dripping cock. "Because I want to get bent over the nearest table and fucked until I walk funny..." he whispered, his voice in a low sultry drawl, green eyes so bright Bill could have sworn they glowed.

Bill couldn't stop himself from looking his fill. He was no saint. In his teen years, he'd spent his free time chasing anything that walked, just like every other teen with burgeoning hormones.

_Don't think about burgeoning_ , he berated himself.

Harry's cock was lovely. Decent length and girth curving nicely towards his belly...

Bill frowned, staring at the stretch marks on Harry's abdomen, arcing out in pale spidery lines from his navel, like lightning. The looked like—

Seeing Bill looking, Harry blushed and squirmed, looking rather self-conscious. "I got them over the summer, after Dumbledore—"

" _Professor_ Dumbledore," both Bill and Charlie corrected.

Harry rolled his eyes. "—after _Professor_ Dumbledore dropped me off here for the rest of the summer hols. I don't remember getting them," he frowned down at himself. "I think it was from an attack. A— a curse maybe? I dunno." He shrugged, oblivious to the brothers' brief confused eye contact.

Bill hadn't heard of any attacks on Harry over the summer, not even a whisper. Same with Charlie, apparently.

It wasn't that Bill thought Harry was _lying,_ but Bill knew his was around curses and nothing he'd seen left marks like that. Those were the kinds of marks you got when you carried a baby in you, for at least a good period of time.

But Bill hadn't heard anything about Harry being pregnant either...

Unsure of what to do, Bill stayed frozen in place, lost in thought when Harry slipped off the bed and padded over to him, completely comfortable in his nudity. Perhaps Harry really _hadn't_ been joking about his experience.

"You can touch them, if you want?" Harry whispered, like it would be their little secret.

Stunned by having Harry so close, he didn't fight it when the boy took his hand and placed it on Harry's belly. The warmth of his skin was a brief shock. Bill gave a small gasp at the feeling of another body under his hands.

This long distance relationship with Fleur was killing him, it really was.

Unconsciously, Bill stroked at Harry's skin, feeling the strange texture of the pale marks (pregnancy marks? curse marks?). Harry was still hard, precum sliding down his length.

Harry urged Bill's hand lower, lower...

Sort curls of pubic hair scratched at Bill's fingertips as Harry wrapped Bill's hand around the base of hi cock, their hands squeezing the eager flesh. It was Bill who started moving his hand, sliding it up and down Harry's cock, masturbating the boy. Precum slicked Bill's hand, the smell of it heady and earthy and arousing.

Harry's eyes fluttered shut as he slowly undulated his hips, pressing up on tip toes into Bill's fist. _Circe_ , the boy was lovely. He looked innocent, but in truth he was an incubus, the promise of sex in his eyes and all one had to do was _come_.

No wonder Charlie hadn't been able to help himself...

Perhaps Bill could talk dad into taking Harry to Gringotts for a blood history analysis. He'd swear to it that some kind of sexual creature was part of Harry's ancestry because there was no reason why Bill shouldn't be able to keep his hands of a fucking teenager—

Small hands were at his belt, undoing it and the fly of his trousers. Before Bill could do more than blink at the loss of Harry's cock from his hand, Harry was on his knees, swallowing Bill down.

When had Bill gotten so hard?

Harry pulled back up along his cock, moaning softly as he did, eyes fluttering open to look up at Bill. He held just the tip in his mouth, teasing. A clever tongue lapped at the sensitive spot under the crown and Bill felt his reticence dissolve in a flood of desire.

Fire burned inside him. He couldn't resist this...

Threading fingers through Harry's unruly black mop, Bill drew Harry's face towards him, watched in fascinating as his cock disappeared past sultry lips. The tip hit the back of Harry's throat. He was about to nudge Harry back up, common courtesy and all, but Harry powered on through and the tip slid deeper and deeper, down Harry's throat, grasping at him—

Harry's lips ringed the base of his cock. The boy kept eye contact with Bill, holding perfectly still then—

Harry started _swallowing_.

Bill couldn't get enough air, couldn't fucking _think_. All he knew was the rising desire to _fuck_ something was building didn't care _what_ it was.

Harry took point for him thankfully, bobbing his head up and down Bill's cock, trying hard to suck out Bill's good sense.

And doing really well at it...

"Gods alive..."

Bill looked up, shocked to see Charlie, half-standing from the edge of the bed, his head craning to watch Harry take his brother's cock.

"What a mouth on him..."

Bill barked out a laugh that made Harry squint up at him. "What? He didn't suck you?" Bill urged Harry a touch faster, not really controlling Harry's movements despite having his hands in Harry's hair.

The boy really liked cock, that was for sure. Bill's cock throbbed. He _loved_ having an eager lover.

Charlie shook his head. "He cornered me in the hall and said he wanted to ride me. I couldn't think of a reason not to let him."

Bill could think of a reason. He could think of a few reasons.

Well...if he could still think properly, that is.

"Fuck, that's hot...he's taking all of you, isn't he?"

"Yeah... I don't... I don't think he has a gag reflex..."

"No way." Charlie stood fully from the bed and came to stand beside Bill. "Lemme see."

Releasing the boys hair, Bill allowed Charlie to drag Harry off his cock, watching eagerly as his brother slapped his cock against Harry's face. Both chuckled when Harry chased after it with his mouth, Charlie being an awful tease by playing keep-away with Harry's treat.

Finally, when Harry pouted up at him, Charlie could refuse no longer, letting the tip slid into that sinful mouth, forcing Harry all the way to the root, where Harry happily sucked hard in retaliation for Charlie's teasing.

"Oh God's bless... I think you're right!" Charlie had no issues using Harry's mouth, it seemed, for he guided Harry up and down a bit before holding him in place and pumped Harry's mouth full of cock himself, quickly skull-fucking the boy, the room quiet but for the sound of Charlie's cock driving in and out of Harry's throat, balls slapping at Harry's chin.

Bill could do nothing more than watch his brother violently use the teen's face. It was obscene, it was degrading... He stroked himself, getting off on it, spit and precum easing the way.

He wasn't the only one getting off on it.

Harry's hand was flying up and down his own cock. Precum covered the back of his hand. A few more pumps and the boy would blow his load—

Bill reached out, snagging Harry's hair again. Charlie allowed him to pull Harry off his cock, though his face twisted mulishly in resentment.

"Let go of your prick, Harry!" Bill nudged at his leg with his shoe, and once again, harder, when Harry failed to obey immediately. He watched the swollen tip strike Harry's marked up belly when it was released, a dab of precum clinging to his skin there. "Perfect. Now, no touching yourself. No—!" he slapped lightly at Harry's face when the boy gave a plaintive whine, "No touching! You come when we say you can."

Oddly enough, Harry seemed to peek up quite a bit at that.

Charlie grinned at him. "Won you over, has he?"

"I just don't fancy going to dinner with blue balls." He used his cock to slap at Harry's face, harder than Charlie had, deliberately smearing precum over his lips without letting the boy suck him down again.

"So what did you want to do with him?"

"I want to watch him ride you. After all," he looked over at Charlie with a sheepish grin, "I _did_ interrupt you."

"That you did. Quite gallant of you to remember that. It's the Gryffindor in you." He took Harry by the hair when Bill let go, using it to lead Harry back to the bed, the boy crawling all the way around to the side before he let Harry scramble into it.

"Just get to putting some Gryffindor into _him_. He's been acting far too Slytherin for his own good."

"Budge up there Harry. And wipe that smirk off your face. You're making me want to fuck your throat again."

"Maybe I _want_ a cock in my throat." Harry glanced over his shoulder at Bill as he straddled Charlie one more, arching his back successively so that Bill for a good view of his ass, especially when Charlie pulled those cheeks apart, revealing that tight hole.

If Bill didn't know better, he would have sworn Harry was a Slytherin and not a particularly brash Gryffindor. Sighing to himself, Bill sent a wordless spell at that hole, out of courtesy to Charlie, not Harry. Bill suspected the randy slut could stand a dry pounding and live to tell the tale, but he wasn't _that_ cruel.

"Thank you, brother dear!" Charlie grinned at him then his cock to the now thoroughly wet hole. "Well now, Harry. Your turn!"

Still staring at Bill, Harry made a particularly slow descent down Charlie's cock.

It was torturous for all involved.

Charlie, cheeky thing that he was, sighed and put his arms over his head, laying his head on them, content to watch Harry work himself up and down, legs straining, not bothering to pretend he didn't love it, moaning high and needy.

"Been putting all that Quidditch practice to good use, eh Harry?" Charlie laughed, bucking up, disrupting Harry's pace. "Come on, sit on it properly. Can't be a good whore if you don't know how to ride."

"Who ever said I was a whore?" Harry looked down at Charlie, batting his eyelashes while giving a particularly advanced twist of his hips on his rise up, swirling them as he kept the head of Charlie's cock _just_ inside the rim of his ass.

"We're not saying it's a bad thing, Harry," Bill said as Charlie clutched at his pillow, biting his lip to hold in a truly embarrassing sound. Bill jacked his cock nice and slow, watching Harry's hole take his brother, wondering would that boy would do if Bill knelt up behind Harry and started pushing the tip of his cock in alongside Charlie's... "In fact, we rather like how much you like cock. It's almost as though you _need_ it."

"I _do_ need it," Harry groaned moving faster, staying lower on Charlie's cock to do it. "I— I need it all the time. Can't s-stop thinking about it." He fucked himself harder. "It's _maddening_. It's all I want to do anymore. It's better than Quidditch, almost better than _magic!"_

"I dunno about _that_ ," Bill muttered.

" _I_ do," Charlie groaned, finally grabbing Harry's hips, helping him up and down. "This is so much better than magic," he panted. He held Harry in place and fucked up into Harry, his back arching as he drove in deep as he could then came, groaning low in his throat.

_Charlie had always been a quiet one,_ Bill thought.

Bill watched Harry rock back and forth, milking Charlie, his movements letting cum seep out and gather in Charlie's pubes, frothing it into a creamy mess, getting himself off.

"Now Harry, none of that." Bill stepped forward, fisting Harry's hair. He dragged Harry backward off of Charlie, Charlie's cock springing back to slap his belly, creating more of a mess. "Come here, you dirty whore." Bill manhandled Harry to lay over the edge of the bed facing Charlie, legs spread, feet braced on the floor. Bill wrestled his arms behind his bag, using his wand to create a rope, tying Harry wrist to elbow and securing Harry's ankles to the bed posts with rope as well. He conjured a gag that Harry took to easily, so _very_ easily. The last bit of work Bill did was to create a bit of ribbon to wrap around Harry's cock and balls, effectively leaving Harry's orgasm up to Bill's generosity.

Cum dribbled from Harry's hole. Trusses up like this, Harry did indeed look the picture of a well-used whore.

Harry eyed him over his shoulder, wiggling his hips.

The cheek...

Bill lined up his cock and drove in. Harry had riled him up, had teased him into a towering lust. Bill returned the favor, fucking Harry in violent thrusts that bounced the boy erratically between his punishing cock and the mattress, where Harry's restrained cock was ground beneath their weight but could find no release.

The boy just _took_ it. Bill marveled at his endurance then decided to test it. His hand was flying before he realized it, striking the soft skin of Harry's ass. He did it again and again, loving how Harry's hole would clench around him with every spank. Bill hit him harder, faster, almost in time with every other thrust.

Harry may have been gagged, but he sure wasn't quiet. Harry wailed into his gag piteously and Bill hoped that the silencing spells would hold.

Charlie crawled over to them, watching Harry's face with awe and lust. "He's _crying_." He reached out to brush away Harry's tears. " _Merlin_ you're beautiful..." Charlie fought with the gag, pulling it free. The reason why became evident when he knelt closer and fed Harry his hardening cock. "That's it, suck me. Suck me," he coaxed as Harry artlessly did as commanded, his mouth jarred forward by Bill's relentless fucking. "You want to taste my cum, don't you?"

Harry gurgled around Charlie. It seemed like a happy sound.

Not that either of them could tell, but at least it quieted the boys cries.

"Fuck his face, Charlie."

Charlie seemed amenable to that because he was soon using Harry's mouth for his own pleasure, groaning as Harry took him all the way, tongue writhing against him.

Bill came with a roar, striking Harry's red ass one last time, spilling his cum inside for a moment before pulling out, grinning as cum splattered all over Harry's smacked-up skin, defiling him further.

"Oh God's that's beautiful, fuck Harry, fuck!" And Charlie came, pulling out as well to paint Harry's face in seed, wiping off on the boy's messy lips. "Oh Merlin's saggy balls..."

"Speaking of—" Bill vanished the lace around Harry's genitals. " _Come_ , you _whore"_ he whispered into Harry's ear.

Harry did as commanded, rutting wildly against the bedspread, tears and cum smearing into it as he sobbed broken, shaking like a leaf.

At this, Charlie bent down close to Harry's face, cooing nonsense words and praise while Bill vanished the rope tying Harry's arms, gently unwinding them and massaging blood to flow properly.

After several minutes off frayed nerves and worrying of they'd broken him, Harry started calming down, his tears stopping and his body going limp on the bed.

"Harry?" Bill stroked his back in long gentle passes that made Harry purr. "Are you alright?"

"Can we do that again after dinner?" He yawned, nuzzling at the bed sleepily.

The brothers exchanged grins, just as relieved as they were eager.

"Why not?" Charlie laughed. "It's Christmas after all."


	8. Percy Visits the Burrow, Gets More Than Planned

Arthur listened just outside of his work shed that Harry had pulled Percy into soon after Rufus Scrimgeour had left (sans Harry's support for the Ministry).

He stood just within the barrier of the protection and silencing charms he'd put up, making sure no one tried to get in and see what Harry had so urgently needed to "discuss" with Percy before he left. Even from outside the door, Arthur could hear just how much Percy was enjoying Harry's _conversation_.

"Fucking _hell,_ Harry...Oh... _Oh..._ Oh you _minx! ..._ That's it, suck my cock nice and slow, suck my cum _right_ out…

It hadn't taken long for Harry to persuade Percy to partake in a little Christmas good cheer.

Frankly, between Harry and Ginny, Arthur was bloody exhausted trying to keep Harry's holes nice and satisfied. Sometimes even the twins couldn't keep up. Thank goodness Ron, Bill, and Charlie (the two eldest now home for the holidays) had started pitching in to help Harry.

"Always knew your mouth would be brilliant... I bet you could spend all day with a cock in your throat, ever try that? ... No? Come work with me at the ministry and I could fix that...You want that, don't you? Sucking cock under my desk all day..."

When Percy had brought Rufus Scrimgeour with him, giving the new Minister of Magic a chance to talk to Harry alone, Arthur had been worried. They all had been, but only Arthur seemed to have any real idea of the breadth of Harry's appetites, the potential trouble the boy could get himself into just by going after the wrong cock.

 _What if Harry tried to seduce the new Minister?_ Arthur fretted.

Everyone was watching Scrimgeour, waiting to see what he would do with the power of his office, if he could do any better than Fudge; the gruff wizard needed every ounce of control he could get his hands on and, if Harry were to allow any intimacy between them, Scrimgeour would have more than enough material to blackmail the Chosen One to his side, a puppet for yet another master.

Thankfully, despite his voracious libido, Harry had declined any alliance with Scrimgeour, choosing the satisfaction of a victory against the Ministry rather than indulging in his own personal pleasure.

That self-control hadn't lasted long though, for when Harry came back into the Burrow, his chest heaving and green eyes wild with barely leashed tension, he locked eyes with Percy, who stood apart from his family in every way possible. Harry asked if he could have a private word before Percy left, having questions about his conversation with the Minster—and of course Percy leapt at the chance, eager to insinuate himself in important goings-on, completely unaware that Harry had already ruined Percy's usefulness. Arthur had offered the use of his shed, even followed them out to it and cast the warding spells, remaining just inside them in case Harry needed help for any reason.

"Oh, your arse is just _sin_..."

"Fuck me _harder_ , Percy, I won't break."

Harry seemed to be handling the wayward Weasley just fine alone.

"No…no, careful I'll come...I'll come! I'll knock up your slutty little arse— _uhhh!_ _Aaaahhh! …._ Oh, you've already come? Well, that's alright, quite alright. Just next time wait for me like a good boy. I rather wanted to see you rub one out all over me."

Arthur shook his head, embarrassed and slightly aroused by hearing his son get off. For whatever reason, other than Ginny and the twins, Arthur hadn't so much as touched his other children. Perhaps it was just preference or lack of opportunity before, or maybe his other children simply weren't the sexual deviants that Ginny, Fred, and George seemed to be, but Arthur had little desire to be involved with _all_ of his offspring. The only reason he was hard right now was that Harry was whoring himself mere feet from him.

Just the _thought_ of Percy — his tall, awkward son, proud to a fault and set in his sense of right and wrong — using Harry's body, getting off with him, was wildly erotic. Arthur could well imagine the delightful squeeze of being buried inside Harry, egged on by the boy's slutty writhing and the lure of those bedroom eyes that Harry had become adept to flashing.

Plus it didn't hurt that it brought Percy down to the same level of humanity that he liked to pretend he was above. That was satisfying too, but differently.

After Percy took his leave, Arthur made sure to fuck Harry's still-dripping ass until Harry blacked out.

Merry Christmas to him.


	9. Christmas Night Musings

It was late on Christmas Day and everyone was full to bursting, half-dozing on random chairs and couches throughout the Weasley family room. No one seemed keen to end the festivities and go to bed yet so Harry and the Weasley clan lazed about, the room comfortably warm from the cheerful glow of the lit fireplace. Ginny, Fred, and George were playing with their presents, Bill and Charlie were trying to force down just a _little_ more dessert. Mrs. Weasley was lounging in a puffy armchair, half-asleep, but still making sure to keep one ear on the chatter between Harry, Ron, and Arthur as her husband caught the youngest two boys up on the goings on with the Order (Arthur had been chastised more than once already for having too loose of a tongue).

"— and then there's the werewolf packs. With no word from Remus, the Order has no idea how to proceed. Plenty of us want to send someone out to make sure he's okay, but then his cover will be blown. It's…tricky. Dumbledore says he has it in hand, though, but the rest of the Order are in the dark."

The food-induced stupor fogging Harry's mind evaporated almost instantly. "No one's heard from Remus?" Deep in his gut, Harry got a sick feeling. Remus had gone missing and Harry hadn't given the man a thought, not since—

Wait, when _had_ Harry last thought about Remus?

"No, not since sometime this summer. That's what has us so worried." Arthur frowned, absently rubbing at the rim of his chipped tea cup. "Were you ever in owl contact with him, Harry?"

"I'm— No? I haven't even seen him since King's Cross."

Or had he?

Out of nowhere, dreamlike, an image surfaced in Harry's thoughts — Remus in Harry's room at Privet Drive, his face hovering over Harry, twisted in a dark expression, his tatty robes hanging open as he moved over Harry in a very familiar rhythm —

The image seemed so real, but Remus had never been in Harry's room and he had most _certainly_ never fucked Harry…

Absently, Harry rubbed at his belly, able to feel only the thickest scars in the new Christmas sweater Mrs. Weasley had given him. A strange feeling passed through him that, somehow, the marks on his belly were connected to Remus, he was _certain_ —

A moment later, the image was slipping away, along with his confused feelings. Harry tried to concentrate, struggling to keep his thoughts clear—

It was all gone.

Harry slumped a little more into the couch, feeling lost.

What had he been thinking about…?

"Hmm..." Arthur frowned even harder. "Well…after everything that happened with Sirius, I'd have thought he'd have made an effort to reach out to you. Company in misery. He was quite close to Sirius, as I understand."

"They were lovers." Harry found himself saying, as though stating a fact he'd long known. Only—

"They were?" Ron turned to him. "You never told me that!"

"Er, I didn't?" Harry scrambled to cover his own confusion. "I must have done."

Harry couldn't actually _remember_ being told that Remus and his godfather were together, yet he was _sure_ it was true.

Could he have forgotten?

Arthur seemed oddly relieved. "Ah yes, that was our impression as well. Sirius was always private about his personal life, and more so after Azkaban. But we suspected. Remus…took Sirius's death hard."

Guilt hit Harry like a punch to the gut.

 _He'd_ done that.

Harry had no idea what it felt like to lose a lover, but it _had_ to feel similar to how Harry felt, didn't it? All rage and hot guilt surrounded by a mire of aching sadness that didn't seem to shrink.

Maybe that was why Remus hadn't made contact? Maybe he just needed some healing time for himself… Harry voiced this idea, vaguely proud of even thinking of it, though part of him cringed that it had taken him over half a year to think about Remus at all.

Which was odd when he remembered Sirius almost daily still.

But Arthur shook his head. "No. No I don't think so. He was upset, very much so, for a while…but he still did his part, showed up at Order meetings, even took watch shifts for a couple months while you were at the Dursleys, Harry."

"Really?" He had watched the house…?

Harry's stomach rolled in knots, flipping with an odd mix of happiness and sorrow that he couldn't puzzle out.

Remus _had_ been at Privet Drive last summer?

"Yes. He was hurting, but he was still helping the Order. Then one day, a few months after Sirius died, Headmaster Dumbledore told us he sent Remus off to liaise with the werewolf packs. Remus was just…gone, didn't say a word to anyone before he left. And since no one has seen him, we can only _assume_ that's where he went."

Ron butted in with questions about werewolf packs, effectively derailing the conversation, but that was fine. It gave Harry a few moments to process everything. Feigning interest, Harry nodded, only vaguely listening as his tried to focus his muddled thoughts.

He couldn't remember seeing Remus over the summer, not even a glimpse. Occasionally, Order members would give him a wave, stop to chat, even, but not once did he remember Remus doing so.

No, Remus hadn't reached out to Harry at all.

Harry's insides were a jumble of disappointment and guilt. He could understand why Remus wouldn't want to see him. Probably didn't want a reminder of what Harry took from him. And it shamed Harry that, after that day at King's Cross, he hadn't given his old professor so much as a thought, so wrapped up in his own grief and pleasure.

Though, until Arthur had brought the conversation around to Remus, it was almost like Harry had forgotten the man even _existed_.

Even now, Harry was finding it hard to think about Remus.

And the more Harry tried to _keep_ thinking about Remus, the more his thoughts slipped away. It was like trying to hold water in his hands. Harry felt his attention turning, drawn back against his will to what Ron and Arthur were discussing (giants now).

A sharp pang of grief hit Harry out of nowhere. He had to bite his lip to hold back tears.

Why did he suddenly feel like crying? And why, _why_ did Harry feel so _empty?_

A few moments later, Harry couldn't recall even feeling upset.


	10. Naughty Ron and Ginny Get Punished

Ron pushed Ginny face first against the wall of her room, grinding against her from behind, palming her full breasts. He was so hard it _hurt_. Already he could feel himself leaking precum into his pants. Had it only been three hours since he'd last fucked her? He could hardly keep his hands to himself in shared spaces now, always wanting to touch her, to taste her.

Ever since the day Ginny first went down on him, that day when he spread his sister's lean thighs and got a taste of her, Ron couldn't help himself.

He _had_ to have her.

That first orgy didn't help either, watching his father claim that tight pussy in front of nearly the whole family… In a lot of ways, it had made Ron's desire for her worse, more complicated. He loved fucking his baby sister, but it was such a twisted thrill watching someone _else_ fuck her.

"Come on," Ginny whined. Impatient, she yanked her panties and skirt down, letting them fall to the floor around her feet so she could kick them away, her naked ass bared to her big brother. "Are you going to fuck me with that monster or not?"

Ron had his prick out before coherent thought could form. "Y-yeah…. _fuck_ yeah, Gin…" His crown nudged against her pussy, popping in and out of it again and again, teasing himself as much as her. " _Merlin_ , I want to fuck you so bad…."

"Then get to doing it!" Ginny growled at him over her shoulder, pushing her hips back against him, edging him in deeper before he pulled away.

"I wanna eat your pussy too." He buried his face into her neck. The indecision made his balls ache. He _loved_ how she tasted, unsullied by cum, just the musky tang of her cunt on his tongue. Though having come inside her hours earlier (and then whoever else had fucked her since), unsullied would be the last way to describe Ginny's whore cunt. That thought only made him want to eat her out even more.

"Kinda need you to pick one Ron."

Indecision tore at him before Ron made a knee-jerk choice to flip her around so that her back was against the wall. He dropped to his knees and pressed forward, forcing her legs wider apart so that he could get between them, eager to get a taste of cum not his own. He spread her open wide with his thumbs and just _stared_ , drooling faintly at the sight of her sopping wet pussy and the gobs of whitish fluid that even now leaked from her, her thighs slicked with it.

Ron had been right. Someone else had fucked her.

"Who?" he asked, his voice dropping, rough as gravel as he stared at his sister's used pussy.

"Charlie."

He looked up at her then, shocked. "You're joking." Charlie might like a little danger, but Ron had never seen them interact in a way that was less than brother-sisterly.

This was _insane_. Christmas break had only started a few days ago and suddenly Ron's home had become a veritable den of sin— siblings fucking, his best friend spreading his legs for any cock who'd have him, not even Ron's _dad_ was immune to the lustful goings-on between his children and had joined in too.

What was the world coming to?

Ron stared at Ginny's pussy, so close that his heavy breathing teased her, made her squirm. He gripped her hips to still her, pulling her towards his face to lap at her clit.

Above him, Ginny gasped, canting her hips so her groin pressed to his face, seeking more of his tongue. More is what she got for soon he was licking all of her, all over, like an overeager kneazle greeting its master. He snuffled a little to take in her scent, nuzzling at her folds.

She smelled and tasted _amazing_.

Ron swiped at a dribble of Charlie's cum, rolling it around his mouth, savoring it.

Cum was something Ron wasn't sure if he liked or not. It had an odd flavor, bitter and strong. Since he didn't know how he felt about it, Ron slurped it down every chance Ginny gave him to eat out her used cunt—which was quite often, sometimes as much as three times a day. Ron was so addicted to eating his sister out after she'd been with their father (or anyone else now, apparently) that Ron had even started turning Harry away, going off to either fuck Ginny or wank while waiting for Ginny to come back from fucking someone else, too eager for a taste of used pussy to spare the energy on his friend. Some might call him insane. The twins definitely would, but then again they were biased, they _loved_ gay sex. Ron on the other hand nearly had to pretend he was fucking a woman or just let his cock to the thinking when he was fucking Harry. It was nothing against his friend, Ron loved Harry like a brother, only Ron was having difficulty lately defining the boundaries of friend-brother-lover and the confusion left him defensive, hating himself. So he fell back to what he knew.

Ron liked pussy. It wasn't complicated for him at all, not in the way fucking Harry was.

Did enjoying sex with Harry make Ron gay?

Bi?

Was he just curious or just horny, willing to bang anything that spread its legs?

All of it made his head reel and the only thing Ron could do was to spend less time with Harry and take passes when Harry offered to "show him something" up in their room. At night, it was a little different, he could fuck Harry's ass in the dark and pretend it was Ginny or Lavender or even Hermione letting him do anal. At night, it was fine. Ron could repress and still breed his friend like his life depended on it. Once the sun came up and Ron couldn't dream away Harry's cock and flat chest, all of Ron's uncomfortable feelings came shooting back, reminding him that he had no idea what he was doing or what he wanted (besides an orgasm).

Ron wasn't blind. He could tell Harry's feelings were getting hurt. Ron was pants at feelings and, no matter what he did, things between him and his best friend just got muddy and the very idea of _talking_ about it all was so off-putting that he started to decline Harry's advances altogether.

Yeah, the twins would _definitely_ think he was insane.

But as confused as Ron was about his sexuality and where his family somehow weirdly fell into that, Ron still allowed himself this one concession of eating another man's cum out of his sister. He had no idea why, but it set off a blazing fire of want in him that a tight ass alone could not bank.

Ginny didn't seem to mind his quirky kink in the slightest.

He sucked hard on her clit, nibbling at it.

" _Fuck_ , Ron!" Ginny groaned, dropping her head to the wall behind her with a thud that made Ron wince. "Eat me….eat my pussy…"

Let it never be said that Ron had trouble following orders.

Hands gripping her hips tight enough to leave bruises, Ron slipped his tongue into her, deep as he could go, wriggling it to gather as much cum from her as he could. He drank in her whimpers and moans as he went from trying to suck his and Charlie's cum from her to lapping at her clit, changing randomly. He was pleasuring himself as much as he was her, though Ron's cock went untouched, leaking fat drops of precum to the floor.

The door suddenly opened, Bill walking into Ginny's room with his eyes on the scroll in his hands. "Hey Ginny, do you—" Bill trailed off when he looked round the room, freezing in shock much the way Ginny and Ron had at his unexpected entry. "Merlin's shriveled left testicle, not _again_ ," he groaned, dropping his head back as his whole body seemed to sag in defeat.

Ginny and Ron watched, wide-eyed as Bill closed the door, pulling out his wand to cast several warding and silencing spells, most of which Ron didn't know. Tossing away the scroll in his hand with thinly veiled impatience, Bill turned back to them, arms crossed over his chest.

"And what exactly are you doing to our little sister, Ronald Weasley?"

Fear gripped Ron by the balls yet his cock didn't flag at all.

The universe hated him.

"Um— I-I was…I mean I'm…" Ron closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "I'm eating out my sister." His voice was so soft and weak, but everyone in the room could hear him just fine.

"And why exactly is your tongue anywhere _near_ little Ginny's pussy?"

Ron screwed up his eyes even more. If he could see anyone at all right now, he was going to piss himself, erection or no. "I'm— I'm cleaning it."

"Why? Is it dirty?"

"No, it's— she's— There's cum inside it."

"Ginny…has _cum_ inside her pussy."

Ron couldn't only manage a brief jerky nod of his head.

Silence reigned for several uncomfortable seconds.

Ron wanted to die. Or come. Maybe both.

"Ginny, whose cum is in your pussy?"

"Ch-Charlie's."

Bill sighed. "Oh for fuck's sake, Charles…"

Ron heard footsteps coming close. A hand on Ron's shoulder nudged him away from Ginny.

Eyes resolutely on the floor, Ron crawled away, shamed by how his hard cock swung from his trousers, bobbing as he moved aside so that Bill could drop to his knees in Ron's place. Out of the corner of his eye, Ron saw Bill lean in close to Ginny's groin, giving it the most intimate, through inspection Ron had ever seen.

Ginny gulped, her body shaking a little where she stood, cowed as her brother, ten years her senior, stared directly at her cunt with no outwards expression. She didn't know what to make of the situation either.

Would he turn them both in to their mother?

Anxiety made her pant and tremble with fear. She was sweating in the new robin's-egg blue sweater she'd gotten for Christmas, wearing nothing else.

Finally Bill looked up at her. "Charlie fucked you?"

Hesitantly, she nodded. Well, he _had_.

Bill allowed his hands to cup her hips, sliding up and down them in hypnotically soft brushes, thumbing at jut of her hip bones in firmer strokes that made Ginny's legs tremble for different reasons. "He didn't use protection?"

She shook her head. "I—I didn't want to use anything."

Bill's blue eyes became steel. "You could get pregnant, letting him breed you like that."

Ginny inhaled sharply at that, surprised that Bill had hit the nail on the head of her ultimate fantasy so hard. "I-I know S-Sir."

At Ginny's stuttered 'sir', Bill's eyes fluttered shut, letting out sound that could have been a moan if it had been louder. Still scared out of his mind, Ron looked over at Bill, jaw dropping when he saw the bulge in his brother's trousers.

Bill was _aroused_.

"Take off your sweater."

Ginny jumped a little at the unexpected command, hesitating a beat before she whipped it off, clutching it in her hands like a lifeline, a tether to sanity and safety, because everything about this moment felt _dangerous_ , but it was the kind of danger that made Ginny incredibly wet and Ron work on forming his own tiny puddle of precum on the floor.

His eyes fixed on Ginny's, Bill gently took the sweater from her, flinging it away.

No one cared where it landed.

"Cup your breasts." He waited patiently until she did so. "Now caress them. Thumb your nipples…harder…pinch them….. _harder_ , Ginny…yes, like that—" Her soft moans grew to an all-out wail when Bill pressed his middle and ring fingers to her cunt and slid them in nice and slow, hooking them up to rub insistently at the inside of her pubic bone, stimulating her G-spot. Her hands fell away from her breasts and then she was crying out again because, not only had Bill suddenly removed his fingers from inside her, but he had used the same hand to smack her groin firmly with it, her clit abused, confusing her with a sharp pleasure-pain that zinged through her body.

"I didn't say you could stop pinching those pretty pebbles, now did I?"

"N-No S-Sir…" Ginny trembled harder, tears welled in her eyes. "Ah!" Bill had slapped at her clit once again. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Her fingers began to abuse her sensitive nipples, twisting, pinching, clawing at the heavy flesh of her breasts, kneading it.

"Good girl…." Bill's fingers slid back into her, working her cunt faster now, all but jabbing his digits in and out of her sopping cunt. "That's my good girl, Ginny."

Tear streamed down Ginny's face as she stared into her brother's eyes, overcome by the pleasure-pain in her pussy, her breasts. If this went on for much longer, Ginny thought she might come on his fingers alone.

On all fours, now openly watching, Ron panted, trying to ignore the heavy cock between his legs because if he touched himself now, he was going to come, and then he was going to hate himself because then he wasn't sure he would be able to get hard again before Bill finished playing with their sister. He didn't know _what_ this was, but Ron did know that he loved this, watching Bill work Ginny over on his fingers, commanding her to do things, watching Ginny _obey_ them…

When Ron fucked Ginny, it was mostly because she was horny too and wanted a cock inside her. She _let_ him fuck her. Even though Ron took her on his cock, he was taking nothing at all, Ginny merely allowed him to do as he pleased. If Ginny called a stop at any time, it was over.

But this wasn't like that at all.

It was clear that Bill was in command, calling the shots. And Ginny was submitting to him, whether out of respect, fear, or lust, Ron didn't know.

It was _captivating_ to watch.

His cock throbbed between his legs, ignored.

Ron hoped Bill's spells held because Ginny's cries had reached fever pitch, filling the room with her needy sounds as Bill finger-fucked her.

"Come on, baby girl, come for me." Bill's hand drove in and out of her sopping wet cunt in fast, short jabs, so fucking _fast_. Ginny's eyes rolled up in her head just when she started to convulse, her legs giving way as orgasm hit her hard. Bill caught her as she fell against her chest, his hand still working between her legs, though slower now, coaxing her into a full-body shudder as she wheezed against his shoulder. He held her limp body, softly crooning words into her ear that Ron couldn't quite make out.

Ron was tempted, so _very_ tempted to reach for his cock, to wrap his hand around the base, slide his hand up and down in one solid pump—

But that wasn't what he wanted, not right now.

"Please fuck her," Ron croaked, his throat tight, nearly too aroused to speak.

Bill looked over at him, his sharp blue eyes assessing his little brother, missing nothing, not the flush in Ron's skin, the vague trails of drool running down his jaw, the hard-on that was nearly bruise-colored with arousal and leaking heavily onto Ron's lap, the hands nearly clawing at his upper thighs to keep from touching himself. Holding eye contact, Bill nuzzled at Ginny's face. "Did you hear that, baby? Ronald wants me to fuck you. What do you think, hmm? Can your greedy little snatch take a pounding so soon?"

He pulled his fingers free of her, ran them down the curve of her back to her ass in a dirty caress that left her own fluids on her skin.

"Or should I stretch out this little hole of yours back here and give your cunt a break for once?" Bill fingered her ass, pushing the two he'd fucked her with in deep, scissoring them, pounding them into her in rough violent jerks when she moaned and rocked back into his hand. "Are you that kind of whore, baby girl? Do you _like_ having a cock take you back there, with not one single touch to your clit? Because that's what'll happen if I fuck this hole. I will _use_ you, pound your tight little pucker until I come and I won't bother to work your cunt at all. You still want that?"

Ron's eyes nearly bugged out of his skull when she nodded frantically against Bill's shoulder.

Fuck…

"Ron, come here and open her up. No fingers, just your tongue." Bill settled down with his legs bent under him, Ginny in his lap with her legs to either side of his. She was still draped over his chest, head on his shoulder. With both hands, Bill pulled her ass cheeks apart, revealing a tiny, pink hole. It looked unbelievably tight (and Ron knew tight, having fucked Harry's ass for over a week now, always nearly coming just from sliding into his best friend's amazing hole.

"Come here, Ron. Eat your baby sister's ass."

Crawling forward, helpless to do anything but obey, Ron pressed his face into Ginny's cleft.

For a moment, that's all he did, taking deep snuffling breaths of her earthy scent, loving the _filthiness_ of the act. Every time Ron ate ass, he felt on the verge of losing control, scared he was going to blow his load too soon. Feeling so worked up, it took Ron a few seconds of deep, steady breathing before he could start licking Ginny's pucker. And then Ron caught his second wind and delved his tongue deep, enthralled by the sweet involuntary _squeeze_ of her ass on his tongue. Ginny moaned, rolled her hips back into his face. Ron sucked at her hole and she gave a broken cry, her legs shaking, too weak to give her any leverage to actually fuck herself on Ron's face. Ron kept going and going, moaning along with her (though he didn't realize it), thrusting and furling his tongue until Ginny's crack was a wet mess and her hole clenching intentionally instead of in reflex.

"That's enough."

A hand pushed at Ron's head, making him leave that beautiful hole.

Only Ron didn't _want_ to leave. Growling, he tried to dive back in and found himself reeling back in shock from a sharp slap across his face.

"No." Bill thundered down at him, blue eyes steel once more. "You will _watch_. That is all. And you will be _grateful_ that I let you do so."

Nodding frantically, Ron crawled backwards a few paces, painfully slow so he wouldn't come. He was sure that if he didn't follow Bill's commands, he would be put out into the hall with nothing but his own hand.

At least this way, he had his hand and a show.

Thusly chastised, Ron silently watched as Bill rearranged Ginny's ragdoll-like body, turning her about and pressing her front flat to the floor. On his knees, Bill moved to straddle Ginny's ass, trapping her small body between his legs. Finally— _finally_ —Bill freed his erection, a heavy monster to rival Ron's, if not surpass it. Ron watched with bated breath as his brother angled his cock to press against Ginny's twitching hole, pausing a moment to mutter a brief string of spells before his wand was abandoned in favor of resting both hands on the floor on either side of Ginny's shoulders.

And then he _thrust—_

Ginny's gasp cut off before it could fully form, her eyes snapped wide open in shock as Bill took her ass in violent thrusts that drove her hips down into the wood flooring. She was literally caught between her brother's rock-solid cock and a hard place. There was nothing gentle about Bill right now. As promised, he was using her. She could have been some whore off the streets for all he cared about her comfort and pleasure.

It therefore shocked Ginny when she felt herself convulse, coming virtually untouched (the accidental bashing of her clit on the floor didn't count, the angle awkward and irregular and impossible to maintain). This time when she came, her breath caught in her chest, forced out before she could catch it again as Bill kept fucking her. He was an animal, mounting her, breeding her, growling faintly under his breath. His eyes were closed as he reveled in selfish pleasure.

Ron couldn't take his eyes off of them, the stunning display of violence making him groan in sympathy and yet wish it was _his_ cock doing that to Ginny.

By the time Bill came with a cut off groan, Ginny had managed to come on his cock again, tears running down her face as her big brother savaged her, her body limp on the floor. Small guttural sounds fell from his lips as his balls slapping obscenely against the curve of her ass until finally he stilled. His cum frothed up into his pubes, his prolonged thrusting having churned his seed into an awful mess.

Bill withdrew, cum dribbling from his still-hard cock down onto her ass.

"Eat my cum out of her."

Ron lunged forward like a lion starved.

He clawed at Ginny's ass cheeks, holding them apart in a rough grip. His tongue lapped at her messy hole in crude, wide swaths, collecting not only Bill's cum on his tongue but more of his sister's natural scent, the combined bitter and earthy flavors enough to send Ron over the edge without one touch to his cock.

Shaking, still mouthing and suckling at Ginny's hole, Ron let loose a shuddery groan as his cum splattered the floor, weakly sinking down into the mess when his strength was gone. Pleasure made him kitten-weak and unable to stop Bill from dragging his trousers and pants off, leaving Ron's bottom completely bare. Bill whispered a spell and then Ron was choking on nothing, unable to process the shock of his suddenly loose and lubed ass being penetrated. His body was jolted forward, barely held in place by the steel grip Bill had on his hips, yanking Ron back onto his brother's cock.

Ron couldn't move or think, not that he knew what to think anyway. That same monstrous cock that had fucked Ginny to near unconsciousness was inside him now, lighting Ron up every time it slid across that _spot_ inside him. Weak and sated, Ron could do nothing but drool on the floor as he was made to take his brother's cock, _take it take it take it_ —

Ron seized as pleasure washed through him. He hadn't even realized he'd gotten hard again.

But Bill didn't stop.

It seemed to last forever, an unrelenting pounding that made Ron twitch and beg, pleading wordlessly for Bill to stop.

Or to never stop.

He wasn't sure which it was anymore.

One more orgasm was forced from Ron's abused body before Bill lost control and emptied his seed within his little brother. Lost to world, magic pulsed around Ron, through him, settling deep in his belly with warm dull throbs that he assumed were part of his orgasm, his body lighting up all over in weird ways. Ron shivered as Bill's softening cock finally slid free of his ass. This was _far_ more confusing than fucking Harry, he decided.

And he liked it far more.

Ginny and Ron lay on the floor, both an exhausted, disgusting mess, dead to the world. Neither did more than twitch as a cleaning spell passed over them before Bill took his leave, scooping up his abandoned scroll with a smile on his face.

Ron didn't realize what that strange magic had been.

But Bill did.

Tunelessly whistling, Bill descended the stairs, knowing yet another Weasley was on the way.


	11. End of Christmas Break

When Harry and Ron returned to Hogwarts, Ron dashed off almost immediately to find his girlfriend.

Harry hadn't expected otherwise.

Over the Christmas holiday, Ron had grown more and more distant with him. Not even Harry's friendly blowjobs seemed to help—and Harry always made sure to swallow every drop. Their fucking was always just this side of frenzied, but after Christmas, Ron only seemed to want to fuck him at night.

At first, Harry thought that it was his jealousy cropping up, not liking how his dad and brothers had taken to doting on Harry. But as the days crept by and the return to Hogwarts loomed closer and closer, Ron's behavior grew stranger, passing on sex during the day (especially if it would involve other members of his family), avoiding Harry almost entirely until nightfall, and only fucking Harry when _Harry_ proffered it.

Somewhere along the line, it seemed that Ron's tolerance had been tested a touch too far and now he wanted little to do with Harry.

Maybe he was ashamed—?

"Harry!"

He shook himself from his musings just in time to catch Hermione, who slammed into him, nearly knocking him off his feet as she wrapped him in a great big hug right there in the entrance hall. He hugged her back fiercely, tears stinging in his eyes as he blinked rapidly.

Hadn't realized how much he missed her.

At least _she_ didn't shift awkwardly in his presence or avoid him like he had the plague.

They stood there hugging for several moments, neither caring how people pointed and whispered. Let them think what they would about Harry and Hermione's 'friendship'.

Like he cared what _they_ thought.

Eventually, Hermione released him, her own eyes suspiciously bright. "How was your holiday with _Ronniekins?_ " she asked as they made their way up the staircase, joining a mixed throng of Gryffindors and Ravenclaws heading upwards to their common rooms.

Harry smirked a little. "Exhausting, but in a good way. How was yours?"

Hermione blushed and grabbed his arm. "I have something to tell you. But not here—"

She dragged him from the crowd, taking a series of corridors and hidden passages that led to a less used area of the third floor, apparently keen to not be followed and overheard. Once they were tucked away in an old classroom, warding enchantments set, Hermione finally turned to him, blushing hard.

"I lost my virginity!"

Harry blinked. That had been unexpected.

Or perhaps it wasn't.

When Harry didn't say anything, Hermione all but danced on her toes, looking fit to burst from nerves. "Well?" Her voice cracked brokenly. She looked so anxious.

Harry said the first thing that came to his mind. "Do you need help looking for it…? Ow! Okay, bad joke, I'm sorry!" Harry put up his arms defensively as Hermione slapped at him.

"Serves you right, Harry James Potter! Honestly! Help me _look_ for it, of all the things to say when I've just told you… when I just…" Her lip began to tremble, like she was going to cry.

Working on instinct, Harry drew her into a hug, burying his face into her bushy hair. "I'm sorry. That was a bit childish," he offered weakly, rubbing her back soothingly. "Was it…okay?"

Sniffling, Hermione pulled back a little to look up at him. Over the summer, puberty had kicked in and Harry went from being a short scrawny kid to a lithe and somewhat _less_ short teenager, gaining an inch or two over Hermione. "It was good." Hermione grinned at him. "Really good," she giggled. "I never imagined having my first time with another girl. I guess I thought it would be with a boy. But Luna…" she drifted off, smiling. "I mean, in _some_ ways, it _was_ how I thought it would be…"

"Because Luna is trans," Harry nodded, understanding.

Sometimes Harry thought about that night on the Hogwarts Express, when Luna had found him, naked and filthy and trapped within his own need. Harry shivered a little despite himself. Lying on the floor, desperate for release, he had never felt so lost, so empty and unfulfilled. And then Luna had appeared and fucked him soundly, had allowed Harry to tip over the edge of release that Malfoy and Filth had left him hanging over, paralyzed and unable to do anything to help himself.

Her cock had felt exquisite after his rapists had abandoned him…

When Harry didn't have the time to sneak off to Hogsmeade and the weekend felt too far away, he sometimes considered asking for Luna's help again, but every time his nerves would fail him. There was something innocent about Luna that made Harry cringe at the thought of involving her in any of his depraved fantasies, despite knowing that Luna was also well-accustomed to incestuous acts with her own father. But mostly, Harry didn't want to trigger the lingering trauma Luna still dealt with, knowing her mother died trying to turn her male-presenting body to a female-presenting body so that she could live life as she should be—a _female_ soul in a _female_ body. Just because Luna was stuck bearing a cock didn't mean she liked it or wanted to use it.

Or perhaps she did.

Either way, he never found the nerve to ask Luna to fuck him again.

Not because she wouldn't do it, he knew she absolutely would, but because, deep down, Harry was still ashamed of his desires, with the cloying _want_ that would sink into his flesh and make him _desperate_ for want of a cock inside him. In Harry's heart, he knew he was a wicked, dirty thing and it was a painful contrast to the good-boy persona he was forced to upkeep. No matter how positively the twins had embraced his many kinks, telling him he was _special_ and _lovely_ as they held him down and _filled_ his slutty holes over and over again, a part of Harry knew that someone like him shouldn't touch people who in their hearts were good and pure, that Harry would _taint_ them. It was the same feeling that made playing with the Weasleys feel like a guilty pleasure, enjoying them when Harry had no right to.

No, Harry couldn't use Luna like that. Especially not now, when Hermione had gotten so close to her. It was a line he wouldn't cross.

Hermione's eyes were wide, stunned. "You– Luna told you she…?"

Embarrassed, Harry ducked his head. "Yeah, she…she figured out I was gay and we were talking and she told me about her situation." He shrugged. "I told her I wouldn't tell anyone, sorry."

"No, I understand _completely_. I'm just... surprised, is all. But I'm glad that you know. That you… _understand_."

"You know that it doesn't mean anything, right? That she has a cock? She's still a girl."

"Of _course_ I understand!" Her arms folded over her chest defensively. "I just… When I imagined doing things with her, I guess in some ways I had been looking forward to playing with…" She looked away blushing again.

"A pussy?"

"Yeah…" Hermione sighed. "I mean, I _really_ enjoyed sex with Luna, really I did, but some part of me feels…disappointed. Does that make me a bad person?"

Harry thought about the previous summer, fucking people he shouldn't, enjoying things most people would cringe at. Fucking his uncle and cousin, all his cousin's friends, the random men Vernon would rent Harry out to.

He thought about how he had seduced first Arthur and then the twins, knowingly contaminating such a loving family with his dirty-wrong needs.

He thought about how back at school nothing had changed, how his lust for terrible things had only grown. Harry had enjoyed being taken advantage of, first by Malfoy, then Filch, then he had even sought out bad situations himself… trying to seduce Snape…letting the Hog's Head barkeep rent him out like a cheap whore weekend after weekend to countless wizards.

Harry thought of how he'd indulging himself with quite literally _every_ male Weasley, using their bodies just as much as they were using him. Harry thought about the tender affection in Arthur's eyes as he kissed his wife on Christmas morning, their love so obvious it hurt. He thought of Fred and George and how their bodies would wind around each other while they slept, as though their bodies were as drawn to each other as their souls. Harry thought about how he'd pushed Charlie against a corner in the Burrow's stairway, grinding against him, begging to be fucked. He thought about how big Bill's hand had felt as Harry wrapped it round his cock, thought about Percy's shocked face when Harry dropped to his knees in front of him and palmed his flaccid cock until it hardened. Harry thought about Ron's growing reluctance over the Christmas break, fucking him less and less, how his friend hardly looked at him at all now. Harry thought about Ginny and her indignation over Harry's trespasses against her family, of her barely grudging acceptance even after her father's talking to, the sullen grimaces she'd throw him as Harry went off with her father or her brothers for a little tête-à-tête.

All of Harry's sexual exploits from summer until now flashed through Harry's mind, solidifying what he knew to be true.

"No, Hermione. You aren't a bad person."

 _But_ I _am._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not apologizing for any of this. You were warned. Find me at collared-fantasies.tumblr.com if you're curious.


End file.
